Always there
by grllover23
Summary: He's always been there for her...Anal, Bi, Exhib, F/F, H/C, HJ, Language, M/F, M/F/F, Minor, Oral, Preg, SoloF, SoloM. Primarily Ulrich/Yumi with some others..
1. Chapter 1

Alright, well, I posted this story on AFF so I figured i'd post it here as well, and see if I actually get some reviews.

Chapter 1: Always there

She inhaled sharply as his dick punctured her hymen. She knew there would be pain and she was ready for it. All it did was make her hold her lover tighter. "Its okay." he whispered. The pain faded away and she kissed him on the lips.

This encouragement made him pull most of the way out and thrust back in. In...out...in...out...he repeated the simple, yet oh-so pleasurable movements repeatedly, bringing them both closer and closer to climax.

"Hmph!" he groaned as he peaked, shooting his cum into her. Her screech when she came was muffled by his kiss. The two collapsed onto his bed.

"I love you Yumi." he said.

"I love you too, William." she said before drifting off to sleep...

--

Yumi snapped back to reality from her memory. It had been three weeks since that beautiful night, two weeks since Williams capture by XANA, and ten minutes that she had been on her bed crying. In her right hand she clutched a cardboard box and in her left hand she held a pregnancy test. Positive.

"Yumi!" her brother shouted, knocking loudly on her door, "Time to go to school!"

"Be right there!" Yumi said, trying to regain her composure. She could not let her parents, or her brother, know she was pregnant. She dumped some water from a water bottle on her hands and splashed it in her face. She dried her face on a shirt in her hamper and got her backpack and went to school.

All day throughout school Yumi couldn't pay attention in classes or to other students. Her mind was perpetually occupied with the fact that she was pregnant with the child of her boyfriend/Lyoko enemy. Even at lunch she just sat at the table, staring down at her food. Her friends were sitting around her, worried.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Ulrich asked, reaching across the table for her hand. He could tell something was troubling her and wanted to comfort her. Yumi pulled her hand away from his before he could touch hers so Ulrich pulled his back solemnly.

"Is it something at home?" Aelita asked. Yumi shook her head.

"Is it about William?" Jeremy asked, leaning forward. Yumi's head sunk lower.

"Well, C'mon Yumi. I mean, just because he was your friend and all it doesn't mean you gotta get depressed like this." Odd said casually, still eating his lunch and sneaking food off of the others' trays, "I mean, its not like you guys were going out or anything." This remark made Yumi start to tremble, then cry.

"Odd!" Aelita and Ulrich yelled at him.

"What?" Odd asked. Aelita slid closer and put her arm around Yumi's shoulder, Jeremy did the same on the other side and Ulrich reached across the table and grabbed her right hand in both of his.

"It'll be okay Yumi." Jeremy said.

"I'll always be here to help you." Ulrich said. Yumi looked up and looked him in the eye. His beautiful brown eyes were filled with concern, care, and love.


	2. Announcement

Chapter 2: Announcement

Before lunch could end Jeremy's laptop went off. "Xana." He said, quickly packing up. Everyone left the table and headed out of the cafeteria, Yumi a bit slower than the others. Ulrich noticed and hung back to see if she was okay.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked. She was lost in thought at the moment and didn't hear him.

"I asked it you were okay." Ulrich asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." Yumi said. Ulrich didn't believe it for a second. The others had already crawled down the manhole, leaving the two of them alone in the forest.

"Yumi…" Ulrich said, taking her hand in his, "I just want you to know that…I'll do anything to make you happy." She looked up from the ground and into his eyes. He was sincere. "We will rescue William. Just, please, stop crying. I can't stand to see you sad."

"Ulrich I-" Yumi began to say but was interrupted from a shout from down below.

"HEY! GUYS! LET'S GO!" Odd shouted. The moment had ended. Yumi and Ulrich were both blushing. Then they headed down the sewers.

"…Virtualiziation." Jeremie said. The four warriors appeared in the desert sector of Lyoko.

"It's all quiet." Ulrich said.

"It always starts that way." Odd commented. Aelita pointed in a seemingly random direction.

"This way." She said, and the group took off running. Minutes later, the monsters appeared.

"Mantas!" Jeremy said to them, "Five of them. And they're not alone."

"You mean," Aelita asked.

"William." Jeremy finished. Sure enough, he was riding on the back of the lead Manta.

"He's mine!" Yumi said as she jumped in time to dodge an energy blast from the sting-ray like beasts. She flipped through the air and kicked William off of his steed and they both fell to the ground. Odd Ulrich and Aelita took it upon themselves to eliminate the Mantas.

"Jeremy, what's going on in the real world anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure." Jeremy replied, "Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"Kyaah!" Yumi shouted as she kicked William's hand away from his sword. Before he could recover she kicked him again, in the chest this time, sending him farther backwards.

He got up and delivered a powerful punch that sent her flying through the air towards the edge of the sector. She wouldn't go over right away, but she would slide off. Ulrich sprinted over to catch her and jumped, tackling her in mid-air but changing her trajectory enough so that they stayed on the sandy sector. Unfortunately for them, but to Odd's unlimited amusement, Ulrich landed with his face in Yumi's crotch and vice-versa. A moment of awkward ness then the two scrambled up and ran back to the battle, embarrassed. Yumi jumped onto a rock and flew through the air, kicking William in the side of the head.

"William!" she said, "Listen to me! You need to fight off Xana's influence!" she pleaded, trying to get him to come around, "I need you right now!" William stood up and fired a blast of smoky energy at her, but she evaded it, "I'm-" she began shouting so he could hear her. Just then the last Manta was destroyed, "-pregnant!" she yelled in the silence. For a second, no one moved. Not even William. Then the Xanatar made an evil laugh of victory and leapt into the digital sea.

"Xana just deactivated the tower himself." Jeremy said slowly. Odd and Aelita were staring at Yumi in shock. Ulrich was looking away. "I'll, uh, begin devirtualizing you four now." Jeremy said.

The group left the scanner room quietly. The elevator ride was silent to the point of awkwardness. The elevator stopped and Jeremy got on and they continued on their way up to the ground floor of the abandoned factory. Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd kept stealing glances at Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich was staring at the elevator doors as if his gaze would melt them and Yumi was standing in the corner, arms crossed, looking at the floor. A shamed. The doors opened and the group left. Once they got back to the school grounds they split up. Yumi opted to sleep in Aelita's room for the night since it was past midnight and her parents would be furious if she went home now. Ulrich and Odd headed to their room and Jeremy went to his. Once in their room, Odd looked worriedly at Ulrich. "Hey, you okay." He asked as Ulrich laid down to go to bed.

"Good night Odd." Ulrich said with finality. Odd, unusually, stayed quiet and went to sleep, not pursuing the matter further.


	3. His Weakness

Chapter 3: His Weakness

Ulrich couldn't sleep. He could hear Odd's snoring- everyone on the floor could- but that wasn't the problem. He couldn't believe that Yumi was...pregnant. He couldn't believe that her and William had gone that far. And he couldn't imagine how Yumi felt. But that was a secondary thought. The primary reason for his insomnia was the hard-on he had from the situation earlier in Lyoko where Yumi and himself landed...awkwardly. Though they only laid on one another for a moment, it was a very nice moment. A moment hot enough that it burned his mind with passion. The feeling of her head between his legs and her hips straddling his head...the point was he couldn't sleep.

He got out of bed and walked outside. It was the middle of the night so no one was awake; not even the marauding Jim. Ulrich made his way to the first-floor bathroom. He could have gone to the one down the hall from his room; but the one on the first floor was special.

He opened the door to the boy's bathroom and clicked on the light. He walked down the row of stalls until he reached the one against the far wall. He entered and shut the door. He felt around the wall for the loose tile and pulled it off. There was a narrow horizontal slot just above a round hole with a plug in it. He slid the $5 bill he brought with him halfway into the narrow slot and waited. A second or so later the bill disappeared and the plug in the was removed. As Ulrich pulled down his pajama boxers he reflected that whoever was on the far side of the wall had to be making a ton of money.

The glory hole had appeared about two months earlier. Now every student in the school with a penis knew of the hole and visited it at least once a day. Ulrich more frequently. He slid his member into the hole with a feeling of shame he could never get over. Every time he promised himself would be his last time to the Hole, but he always came back. His mind was always riddled with thoughts about Yumi; some innocent enough to write a love novel, some significantly less innocent that would be found in a smut store.

The shame vanished the moment he felt the tongue of the girl (he desperately hoped it was a girl) on the far side. Ulrich pressed his hips as much as he could against the wall, lusting for every second of the stranger's pleasing lips.

She licked his head in little circles before covering his head with her mouth. Months of practice, with several boys a day, had made the girl an expert. Ulrich could feel her bobbing her head back and forth along four of his five inches, her tongue swirling around his shaft at the same time.

He tore a large piece of toilet paper from from the reel and balled it up and bit down on it to keep himself from moaning too loudly as he came closer to cumming. The closer he got the faster she sucked, brushing his dick ever so gently with her teeth. Ulrich closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall and imagined himself laying on his bed with Yumi...

A long, low groan escaped his lips as he felt his semen squirting forth from his penis. The lips, tongue, and throat didn't stop though. She bobbed as fast as she could, sucking down every last drop. Ulrich sighed, his legs weak, and sat down on the toilet. As he gasped for breath he replaced the tile where it belonged. He splashed some water on his face in the sink then left the bathroom and went back to bed, this time falling a sleep.


	4. He Loves Her

Chapter 4: He loves her

Friday brought in a windy, rainy day along with some tension in the air. Ulrich and Yumi shared Math, Science, and Gym class. All all day, neither could stand to look at the other; Yumi felt ashamed of the fertilized egg within her and Ulrich was ashamed that he resorted to an anonymous hooker on a daily basis.

The two of them arrived at lunch a few minutes before the rest of their group. They sat down across from each other, extremely uncomfortable and equally red. They sat in silence for a minute; their bodies going through the natural mechanics of eating. Finally the silence became too much.

"Yumi I-"

"Ulrich I-" they said at the same time. They both closed their mouths and went a shade redder.

"Y-you first." Ulrich said. Yumi was once again too nervous to speak, but she had to try. She set down her fork to keep it from clattering on her tray from the shaking that her hands were doing.

"Ulrich, I just want to say that...that..." she was having a hard time finding the words. She knew that Ulrich had a crush on her before. And he said he would always be there for her. But still, she wasn't sure how he would react. "...that I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry for going out with William. I only did it to make you jealous." Ulrich blinked. He was too stunned to say anything, "And I only s...sleapt with him that one night because I saw you kissing Sissi. I-i didn't know that it was a Xana spectre at the time." She felt her eyes get watery but she held back from crying.

"Uh." Ulrich said. He hadn't expected Yumi coming out like that.

"S-so. What were you going to say?" Yumi asked, forcing a smile to her face.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to say that I l-" Ulrich said.

"Hey guys!" Odd yelled as he sat down with a tray holding more food than it was rated for.

"Odd!" Yumi and Ulrich yelled.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Ulrich and Yumi sighed. "No."

Fortunatley there were no attacks that day. Ulrich and Yumi tried to talk three more times that day but each time Odd or Jim interrupted. The school day ended and Yumi walked home during a break in the weather.

Ulrich sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, staring out the far window at the stormy sky. Odd walked in.

"What's on your mind Romeo?" Odd asked.

"Nothing." Ulrich said gloomily.

"Okay then, who's on your mind?" Odd asked suggestivly. Ulrich sighed but didn't answer. "I can't see why you don't just walk up to Yumi and just tell her how you feel."

"I've tried." Ulrich said, shooting Odd a glare, "But every time I try to talk to you you come barging in before I can tell her I love her!" Odd blinked and grinned. Ulrich covered his mouth, surprised.

"Well its about time you admitted it to yourself." Odd said, "And outloud even." he made a show of applause. "Now all you have to do is tell her before Roger does."

"Roger?" Ulrich asked, going pale. Roger was the football team's quaterback and just an all around prettyboy.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear? He's been courting Yumi all week." Odd said, laying back on his bed and crossing his legs, petting Kiwi. "I think I saw him leaving after her." he made a thoughtful guesture. Ulrich strained to remember. He did remember seeing Roger leaving the campus shortly after Yumi.

"Y-you don't think that he'd...and she'd..." Ulrich said, wide eyed.

"I don't know." Odd said casually, "Maybe. I mean, William made a move when you waited too long." He turned to see the look on Ulrich's face but he was already out the door. "Wow." Odd said, blinking in surprise. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jeremie. "Hey, Einstien, he fell for it. I'm just as surprised as you are." he said.

Ulrich was running down the city streets as fast as he could; the torrent of rain not bothering him in the slightest. He turned a corner and saw Roger pass by in a the back seat of a car driving out of road where Yumi's house was. Ulrich panicked and ran faster. He stopped at the gate to the Ishiyama residence and opened it and ran in and up to the door. After a second of panicked knocking Yumi's mother answered.

"Ulrich? What are you doing out in this weather?" She asked when she opened the door and saw a soaked-to-the-bone Ulrich standing their, gasping for breath.

"Is Yumi here?" he asked, "I have something important to tell her."

"Yes, she's upstairs." her mother said, letting him in. He kicked off his shoes and ran up the steps. Yumi's mother made a face at the puddles of water he left behind.

Ulrich up the stairs and down the hall and into Yumi's room without knocking. She was getting ready to take a shower and had a towel wrapped around her body. "Ulrich?" she asked, surprised that he was here and a little angry that he hadn't knocked. Ulrich didn't wait.

"Yumi I love you!" he shouted as he ran in and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.


	5. Father's Approval

Chapter 5: Father's Approval

Yumi was in shock. Ulrich had appeared out of nowhere at her door, soaking wet, while she was covered with nothing more than a towel, proclaimed his love and pulled her into an embrace and was now kissing her. She was still processing the the event before she realized she was kissing him back.

They remained like that, locked in a kiss of nothing but love, for almost two minutes. They broke the kiss for a moment to breath and locked eyes. Then Ulrich's cell phone rang. He answered it without breaking eye-contact with Yumi. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Ulrich! Did you-" Odd said before Ulrich hung up the phone. Then Yumi leaned forward and they kissed again before-

"Alright!" Hiroki yelled from the door. Ulrich and Yumi blushed and turned to look at the entrance to Yumi's room. Standing their was her little brother with a big 'its about time' grin on his face, her mother with an 'oh dear' expression, and her father with a 'what the fuck do you think you are doing with my daughter' expression.

"Mr. Stern." Mr. Ishiyama said with his arms crossed and a vein visible in his temple, "I do believe this is a less-than-appropriate time for you to have your arms around my daughter." That's when Ulrich realized that Yumi was in a towel.

"Oh. Um, yes sir." he said respectfully. He turned to Yumi, his face as red as hers. "Um, I'll, uh, see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya." Yumi said as Ulrich turned to walk out of the room. Yumi's family stepped aside to let him out.

"Mr. Stern, I'll drive you back to school. You shouldn't be walking in this weather." her father said with a tone that suggested saying 'no' would be a bad idea.

"Um, thank you sir." Ulrich said with a sheepish smile. Mr. Ishiyama led him out to his car in the garage and soon they were on their way.

"Well, Mr. Stern," Yumi's father said, "Do you mind if I call you Ulrich?"

"Not at all sir." Ulrich said.

"Well, Ulrich," Mr. Ishiyama continued, "I am relieved that Yumi has chosen a fine young man such as yourself to call 'boyfriend.'" Ulrich blushed some more against his will. Yumi's father continued, "Needless to say, I approve of her choice; I approve of you. But also know that I wish to see my Yumi happy. So it would be in your best interests to not do anything to her that would harm her physically or emotionally." he looked at Ulrich.

Ulrich met his gaze and held it. Then he said, with all of the seriousness and finality he had gained through his battles with Xana, "I swear that I would never do anything to harm Yumi and I will do anything to keep her from harm." Mr. Ishiyama analyzed him for another moment. He had to admit he was impressed at how seriously this young man took the situation.

"Alright." he said, looking back at the rain swept roads, "I believe you. Now I believe it is time to set some ground rules for my daughter's and your 'relationship. One; whenever the two of you 'go out' I expect her home no later then ten o'clock on school nights, midnight on weekends. And two; if you do anything 'inappropriate' to my daughter, I will break your legs with my bare hands." he said as seriously as Ulrich had.

"I understand." Ulrich said, "I would never do anything to dishonor Yumi or her family." After a moment Mr. Ishiyama smiled.

"I always knew my daughter was smart. And after finding a young man like you, that just proves it." The car stopped at the entrance to the campus. Yumi's father reached into the glove compartment and handed Ulrich an umbrella. "Just give it back to Yumi tomorrow and she'll bring it home." he said with a smile. "Goodbye, Ulrich. I suspect I will be seeing more of you from now on." Ulrich smiled, opened the umbrella, and left the car.


	6. Backfired Plan

Chapter 6: Backfired Plan

Saturday morning rose with a bright sun and beautiful weather. The previous night's storm left a tingly, moist, fresh sensation in the air. Everyone was cheery, but none more than Ulrich. Odd made a point to point it out at breakfast.

"So Ulrich," Odd said, "Why'd you hang up on me last night?"

"Because you were interrupting a moment...again." Ulrich said, though not as dryly as usual.

"So...did you tell her?" Odd asked. Jeremie and Aelita sat down as well, their trays combined holding less than half of Odd's portion.

"Who?" Ulrich asked nonchalantly.

"Yumi." Odd said.

"Tell her what?" Ulrich asked.

"That you love her!" Odd said, getting somewhat irked but still grinning. Ulrich wiped the pancake syrup from his mouth.

"Yep." Ulrich said.

"Well?" Aelita asked when Ulrich didn't continue.

"Well what?" Ulrich asked, taking another bite of his shortstack.

"What did she say?" Jeremie asked.

"Nothing." Ulrich said.

"What?" the three asked simultaneously.

"Why not?" Odd asked.

"She was preoccupied." Ulrich said.

"With..." Jeremie started.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"What was Yumi preoccupied with?" Odd asked loudly again.

"I heard my name?" Yumi said, walking over to the table. Everyone was a little surprised to see her. She normally didn't show up at the school so early on the weekend. Ulrich smiled and wiped his mouth again. He stood up as she got close and they both hugged...and kissed. Not just a peck on the cheek either.

"Alright you two, break it up." Jim said, grabbing them both and pushing them apart.

"Way to ruin the moment Jim." Ulrich said.

"Yeah well, public displays of affection are not permitted on school grounds." Jim said self-righteously, "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." he walked away.

"So you two finally hooked up?" Odd asked as they sat down; Ulrich and Yumi side-by-side.

"It sure looks that way." Yumi said with a blush.

"So, how did it happen?" Aelita asked. Yumi smiled.

"It was kind of pseudo-romantic." Yumi said, "Ulrich just ran into my room, completley soaked in rain, ran up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Despite the fact that all I had on was a towel." Ulrich blushed.

"I was in a hurry." Ulrich said, "I wanted to make sure Roger didn't make a pass at you before I could."

"Roger?" Yumi asked, confused, "Pretty-boy Roger?" Odd whistled innocently and Jeremie suddenly found his laptop interesting. "What does Roger have to do with anything?"

Ulrich blinked, "Odd said that Roger was flirting with you. That he followed you home to ask you out."

"What? Ew." Yumi said, "Sorry, but he's not my type. And he never flirted with me. I've hardly talked to him since I started here." Ulrich turned and looked at Odd.

"Odd. Did you lie to me?" Ulrich asked, standing up.

"Um, well, uh-" Odd stammered. Ulrich walked around the table beside Odd. Odd also stood up so he could run if needed. But, instead of hitting Odd as he expected, Ulrich gave him a hug.

"Thanks." Ulrich said.

"Uh..." Odd said, not knowing what else to do, "Your wel-come?" he said slowly. Ulrich let go and smiled.

"If you hadn't lied, I'd have stayed in bed last night and wallowed in self-pity." Ulrich said, "Thanks to your lie, I avoided a dumb mistake that I'd have regretted."

"Oh...okay." Odd said, sitting back down as Ulrich sat back down. He had finished eating and had his hand holding Yumi's.

"So, any plans with Lyoko for today?" Odd asked Jeremie when he got tired of watching Ulrich stare into Yumi's eyes.

"Actually yeah." Jeremie said, "I wanted to test a program I made for the Skid."

"Then let's go to the factory!" Odd said, getting up and eager to get away from the over-fluffy love air around the table.

XANA seethed in his virtual world. His plan had backfired in the worst possible way. He thought it was a brilliant move to have his servent impregnate the female Yumi. He thought it would cause dissension amongst the group. They would ostracize Yumi for being what Humans called a 'whore'. Ulrich would have isolated himself in depression. Aelita would have grown angry at Odd and Jeremie for ostracizing Yumi like that. The group, thus severed, would be unable to stop him. BUT NOW THEY WERE STRONGER THAN EVER!!!


	7. Decision Time

Chapter 7: Decision Time

The group stood around the Skid in its dry dock. Bored. Other than Aelita and Jeremy, the group really had nothing to do. Odd decided to fly around on his overboard for fun while Ulrich and Yumi talked.

"So..." she said, "What did my dad say to you last night?"

"Hmm?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, when he got back, my mom asked him what he said to you, and he said, 'I only asked him a few questions and laid down a few ground rules. Other than that, I think our Yumi made a wonderful choice.'"

"Oh." Ulrich said.

"So? What did he say?" Yumi said.

"Nothing special. Set a curfew. Warned me about making you unhappy. Threatened my legs if I did anything 'inappropriate' with you." he said as if it were nothing, "You know, usual stuff."

"Oh." Yumi said, a little resigned. Ulrich raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She placed her left hand over her stomach and looked down. "Oh." Ulrich said.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell them." she said softly, "I can't keep it a secret longer than three months...if I'm lucky." she slid down the wall she was leaning against to sit on the floor. Ulrich slid and sat down beside her.

"The best thing you could do," he said slowly, looking right at her, "is tell your parents right away. Don't wait." She looked up and into his eyes as if he had gone crazy.

"What?" She asked, "But, my family is a little traditional in that if I tell them that I'm having a bastard child they'd-"

"Your kid won't be fatherless." Ulrich said, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I'll be there with you." She looked at him in awed wonder for a moment. She was deeply touched that he cared for her that much.

"But that might be worse." she said, looking down again, "If my dad thinks that you got me pregnant then he'd...he'd probably.."

"Well, there is a another option." Jeremie said, his omnipotent voice coming from nowhere. The two felt like idiots; they had forgotten that he could hear everything they said.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi, just tell your dad exactly what happened...minus anything that might involve Lyoko. Say that you thought you saw Ulrich kissing another girl, got insanely jealous, wanted payback against Ulrich so you went out with William who tricked you into sleeping with him."

"But then my dad will want to kill William." Yumi said.

"And then we have two choices. One, tell him that William moved away a week later, a week before you found out your were pregnant, or..."

"Or what?" Ulrich asked.

"Or we virtualize Yumi's dad and let him take care of William himself." Jeremie said. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before they all burst out laughing. That was what Jeremie had wanted; to make everyone laugh. After a while it died down.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ulrich asked seriously.


	8. Fess Up

Chapter 8: 'Fess Up

"And...activate." Jeremy said, pressing the enter key. Power surged throught the supercomputer and a black, shapeless fog emerged from the wires. It shrunk and began to take shape; ending looking like Franz Hopper.

"Are you sure about this Jeremy?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked skeptic as well.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jeremy said smiling.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Odd said.

The car ride from the factory to Yumi's house was the longest five minutes ever. The car was a rental under the name 'Franz Stone', Aelita's Father visiting from Canada. This polymorphic specter, created by Jeremy, was the one driving the car and was also going to be there in case Mr. Ishiyama went a little too wild over the news. The car pulled to a stop outside and the group got out. They were all there, just to make sure Yumi and Ulrich would be physically unharmed. The specter knocked on the door.

"Hello." Mrs. Ishiyama greeted them.

"Hello." the specter said, extending his hand politely, "I am Mr. Stone; Aelitas father." Mrs. Ishiyama invited them in. "I'm here to visit her. I was giving my daughter and her friends a ride when young Yumi here asked if we could stop at her home for a minute. Since it was on our way back to the school, I saw no reason against it."

"What did you want to come back home so early for?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked Yumi.

"Um. Its kind of important." Yumi said with a blush, "Could we talk in the kitchen?"

"Of course dear." Mrs. Ishiyama said, inviting the guests to sit on the sofa and chairs in the livingroom for the time being. Yumi's mother, Yumi, and Ulrich walked into the kitchen. When Mrs. Ishiyama saw Ulrich come in with them she raised an eyebrow.

"Its okay mom." Yumi said, "I want Ulrich to be here."

"Alright," her mother said, "What is it?"

"Is dad here?" Yumi asked quickly, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to burst out, "It concerns him too."

"Yes, he's upstairs in his study. I'll get him." Mrs. Ishiyama said, heading up the stairs. Yumi and Ulrich sat down at the table next to each other. Both of Yumis parents walked back downstairs and took seats opposite of the children; Yumi across form her mother and Ulrich across from Yumi's father.

"What did you want to say to us?" Yumi's mother asked, her face showing a little concern. Yumi was fighting back tears and the urge to just cry and run.

"I...I...I" she tried to talk, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Yumi's pregnant." Ulrich said. Both of Yumi's parents eyes' shot wide open and expressions of shock crossed their faces.

"What?!" her father asked in a raised voice. "If this is a joke young man-"

"Its not a joke daddy." Yumi said, her tear filled eyes looking into his, "I'm...pregnant."

After a long silence, Yumi's mother asked, "But..how? You and Ulrich have only been a couple for a day."

"I warned you about 'fooling around' my daughter!" Mr. Ishiyama said, standing up. Ulrich did the same, preparing to run.

"Wait daddy! It wasn't him!" Yumi said, halting her father in his steps.

"What?" he asked, glaring at her.

"It wasn't Ulrich that got me pregnant." Yumi said, "it was...another boy."

"Who?" her father asked, showing his every intent of finding the boy and killing him.

"W-William Dunbar." she said, "But he...he moved away a few weeks ago."

"Oh?" her father asked, his anger now directed at her. He sat down and crossed his arms, "And I suppose you two threw a small, private, farewell party?"

"What? No!" Yumi said, "That's not how it happened." she couldn't hold back her tears any longer after hearing her father practically accuse her of being a whore.

"I'll explain." Ulrich said, holding Yumi's hand and looking Mr. Ishiyama right in the eyes with his stone-set stare. He told him about how Yumi became jealous and sad after she thought she saw him kissing Sissi. How, in her sorrow, William took advantage of her and how he left her high-and-dry. After the story, Yumi had settled down a little, her mother was looking at her with a sad, pitying expression, and her father looked only slightly less angry.

"So now what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"Well, I-" Yumi said before being cut off.

"Not you. Ulrich." he said.

"I plan to stay with Yumi." Ulrich said, not breaking eye contact. "Because I love her. And I always will love her. No matter what."


	9. What To Do?

Chapter 9: What to do?

The polymorphic specter, a.k.a Mr. Stone, shook Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama's hands as the group left. The kids were all glad to leave as the tension in the house after Yumi broke the news could have been cut with a spoon. Ulrich, after assurances made by both of Yumi's parents and Yumi's urging, reluctantly left as well. The rental car was returned and the specter was dissolved when they got back to the factory. The day went on as an average Saturday would, except that Yumi and Ulrich were almost constantly talking to each other on the phone. That night, Ulrich laid down trying to think of what he was going to do tomorrow; how was he going to explain it to his parents?

The situation was going to be drastically different in their point of view. From the Ishiyama's point of view it was that their daughter was knocked up by a boy that has since left her and now Ulrich, out of what must be love, will stay with her and even help raise a child that isn't his own. But from the Stern point of view it would be that their son is in love with a slut and is ruining his life by 'falling in love' with her. He had no idea of how to put it into a better light for his parents.

"Odd? You still awake?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, why?" Odd asked, turning on the light.

"Um...how should I tell my parents?" Ulrich asked.

"Tell them what?" Odd asked, not following.

"About Yumi and me." Ulrich said.

"Just tell them you're in love with Yumi Ishiyama, the Japanese girl who seems like, but is not, goth." Odd said matter-of-factly.

"But, what about her pregnancy?" Ulrich asked, "I don't think that they will approve of me seeing her. I think my dad will see her as a slut."

"Don't tell them." Odd said, "At least, not until its too late for them to really do anything."

"But the problem is, I wanted to get a residence transfer, and that will require my parents' permission." Ulrich said.

"Hmm? You don't want to bunk with me anymore?" Odd asked, faking like he was hurt.

"It's not that." Ulrich said, "But I wanted to see if I could move in with the Ishiyamas. That way I can be with Yumi all the time."

"Do you really think that her dad will let you stay in the same room as her?" Odd asked.

"Well, I didn't mean that close." Ulrich said, "But maybe I could live in the guest room, or just sleep in the living room couch. I just want to be with her, really."

Odd sighed, "You're hopeless. Spending years bottling up your emotions and now you're trying to let them out, but their all jammed up, and when trying to find a way out, they're messing with your head."

"That made almost no sense." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Odd said, "Well, I don't know what to say. If you really think it would work, go for it. Tell your parents the truth, get them on your side, then try to find a way to get yourself living with Yumi. Other than that, i don't see what else a 13 year old boy could do."

"Its going to be hard. Beyond hard." Ulrich said as Odd turned off the lights. "And I'll bet anything that Xana will find out and make it harder."

"Amen to that." Odd said.


	10. Six Weeks Later

Chapter 10: Six Weeks Later

Alright, for those who may have forgotten (or not read) there is a time skip of six weeks...now!

Six Weeks Later!!!!

Ulrich pulled his suitcase out of the trunk of his dad's car. The last month and a half had been as hard as hell on him and Yumi. It took several days to explain the situation to his parents, then another couple days to persuade them that he was truly in love and that Yumi wasn't a slut. Then for the next three weeks, after both of their parents weren't against the couple, Ulrich and Yumi spent a lot of time together. Ulrich walked Yumi home every day, rain or shine, and whenever she missed a class personally brought her homework and notes of that days lesson to her and helped her catch up. Now, after two weeks of persuasion, arguments, pleading, and paperwork, Ulrich had moved out of the school and into Yumi's house. Ulrich and Yumi's dads helped him move his luggage into the house and up the stairs into the guest room. As they were unpacking Yumi came in to help. She gave Ulrich a hug and they both kissed. More than a peck on the lips but less than a full make out.

A half-hour later Ulrich's dad was getting ready to leave. "Alright then," he said, "I'll see you later then."

"I guess." Ulrich said. The two were standing outside on the sidewalk.

"I just want to say, before I go," Ulrich's dad said, kneeling down to look his son in the eye, "That I'm proud of you." Ulrich was taken aback by this statement, and even more surprised when his dad gave him a hug. "I'm proud that you are staying with this...fine young woman. It is a very rare man that will stay with his pregnant girlfriend. Even rarer when it is not his child."

They were both fighting back tears, "Th-thanks dad." Ulrich said. The two separated and his dad drove away into the sunset.

"Ulrich, its time for dinner." Mrs. Ishiyama said from the doorway. Ulrich had eaten dinner with the Ishiyamas almost every day for the last month, so it wasn't an unusual thing.

Mr. Ishiyama woke up early the next morning to 'check' on things. He walked past his daughter's room first. The door was ajar and when he looked in he saw the bed was empty, the blankets thrown aside as if she had gotten out of the bed in a hurry. Mr. Ishiyama's eyes widened and he walked quickly to the next door, the guest room. Ulrich's bed, too, was empty. Then he heard a retching sound and walked quickly to the bathroom. Yumi was grasping the edges of the toilet and vomiting into the bowl while Ulrich stood behind her holding her hair out of her face. Yumi had been suffering from morning sickness for the past several weeks.

"I heard her running down the hallway," Ulrich said when he noticed Mr. Ishiyama standing in the doorway. All three of them were still in their pajamas. "Could you go downstairs to the kitchen and turn off the stove?" Ulrich asked between Yumi's heaves, "I started cooking breakfast and I don't want it to burn."

"And I just can't understand why you'd rather hang around with Yumi than me!" Sissi screeched the next day after lunch, "I mean, you must see that I'm far more attractive and smarter than she is." Ulrich rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. He was supposed to meet Yumi by the vending machine in the courtyard. "Why won't you answer me?" Sissi asked, "All you ever do is roll your eyes and walk away. Why do you hang out with her all the time?"

"Because I love her." Ulrich said, glaring at Sissi to make sure she understood, "And, frankly, I find you obnoxious." He turned and walked away, leaving Sissi speechless, or so he thought.

"Well, you tell that skank that I'm not giving up on you!" she yelled after him. Ulrich's blood instantly went boiling. He turned around to run back and confront the bitch only to see her holding her face with a look of shock as Aelita walked towards him.

"Did you..hit her?" Ulrich asked. Aelita laughed and nodded, "Thanks." Ulrich said with a smile as they went to the vending machine to meet up with the rest of the group.

"..and your brother has to be in bed by nine." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"I know mom." Yumi said, "I live in the same house as you do."

"And I don't want you and Ulrich staying up too late. It's a school night you know." her mom said.

"Don't worry mom." Yumi said.

"Alright. We'll be back tomorrow before you get home from school." Yumi's mother said. He was leaving on a business trip that night and his wife was accompanying him. "Goodbye sweetie." she gave Yumi a kiss and a hug, then Hiroki, then Ulrich.

"Behave while we're gone." her father said, looking at Hiroki and Ulrich. The latter a little longer. The door closed.

"Movie time!" Hiroki shouted, holding up a Shrek DVD.

Hiroki was laying in bed, finally asleep. Yumi closed the door and went downstairs to turn off the lights. Ulrich was in the shower, getting ready for bed. Yumi had already gotten her shower and was in her pajamas; a short-cut, loose fit T-shirt and a pair of boxers. She went into his room and sat down on the bed.

A few minutes later she heard the shower stop and the door to the bathroom open. "Hmm?" she heard as Ulrich stepped into the doorway of the dark room. he reached over and flicked on the light switch and opened his eyes wide in surprise when he saw Yumi laying on his bed, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Um, Yumi, I need to get dressed." Ulrich said, holding the towel around his waist.

"I know." Yumi said with a slight laugh, holding up a pair of his boxers that he used as pajamas. "If you want them," she tucked them into her shirt, "Come get them."

Ulrich blushed and had no way of hiding his erection in the towel. "But, if your dad finds out-"

"He won't." Yumi said.

"If Hiroki wakes up-" Ulrich said.

"He won't," Yumi said, "He sleeps like a rock. We could do it the same room he's in and he won't wake up." Ulrich smiled. He and Yumi had not gotten anywhere near this far yet in their relationship. He could hardly say no. He walked over to the bed and kissed her, this time it was a full make-out session.


	11. Lovemaking

Chapter 11: Lovemaking

Ulrich's arm wrapped around Yumi's back, holding her firmly yet gently. Yumi's hands slid up Ulrich's back to the back of his head, pulling him in deeper into the kiss. She leaned back onto the bed, pulling her boyfriend down with her, his still wet chest making her shirt almost as wet as something between her legs. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before Ulrich relented, allowing Yumi to be in control. From what she had told him of her time with William- she had confided that in him a week earlier- William had been in control the entire time. Ulrich wanted Yumi's first time with him to be enjoyable for her.

Yumi rolled them both over so that she was on top and broke the kiss. She sat upright, straddling Ulrich's towel-covered hips. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it up, over her head, and off. Ulrich looked at her devolping chest for a moment before looking back into her eyes. It wasn't about sex for them, it was about love. She leaned forward again and they resumed their kiss, her hands behind Ulrich's head, his hands gently sliding up and down her back. Yumi slid down a bit, kissing his chin, then his neck, then his collarbone, then his chest, then his abs, then his towel line. She sat up again and grabbed the edge of the towel that held at bay her prize. She looked back up at Ulrich who smiled, then she pulled the towel apart. His erection sprung up to attention. Five to five and a half inches. Not very big, but not small either. Smaller than Williams, but she didn't care. She knelt over, intent to give Ulrich the same treatment that she had given William, but Ulrich's reached down and stopped her.

He wouldn't say it, but he felt guilty about all of the time he spent at the glory hole, and he didn't want his mind wandering back to it that night. He pulled Yumi's slightly confused face back up to kiss her. He rolled her over so that he was on top and slid down her body. After looking up at Yumi, who smiled, he gently pulled down her boxers all the way off of her legs and tossed them aside with her shirt. He licked his lips then leaned forward into her pussy, giving it a tentative lick.

Yumi gasped in the pleasure of the lick, driving Ulrich onward. She had never felt this before. William hadn't even attempted to pleasure her. She began to twitch occasionally as his tongue and lips worked in harmony, rubbing up and down her sensitive inner and outer lips. He nuzzled his nose against her clitoris as it emerged from the little flap of skin that covered it. Yumi grasped the sheets as her body began to writhe uncontrollably. She turned her head and bit down into the pillow. Ulrich's hands slid their way up to caress Yumi's now sensitive breasts, kneading them and rubbing them. IN response, Yumi let out a very low moan and a few gasps and wrapped her legs around Ulrich's head, forcing his head closer to her aching vulva.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed as her body began to violently shake. Her muscles tensed and she nearly crushed Ulrich's head as her orgasm hit and hit hard. After a few minutes she relaxed and released Ulrich, who sat up and gasped for breath. Yumi giggled absently as she still reeled in the afterglow.


	12. Lovemaking part 2

Chapter 12: Lovemaking part 2

Ulrich laid down beside his lover and she rolled over. They were both laying on their sides, gazing into each other's eyes for eternity. Yumi moved into for another kiss which Ulrich gladly accepted. Again, Ulrich let Yumi control the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck again and rolled so that she was laying on top of him again. She positioned herself so that Ulrich's erect and as of yet unsatisfied penis was just touching her moist folds. She broke the kiss and leaned back so that she was vertical.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Only if you are." Ulrich said. Yumi smiled and slowly lowered herself onto him. They both gasped at first contact and Ulrich let out a slow groan as Yumi continued to lower herself until she was flush up against him.

"Now your not a virgin either." Yumi said, smiling with humor and ecstasy. Ulrich couldn't reply, he was lost in the sensation. As he regained composure his head started to swim again as Yumi began to gyrate herself around and against Ulrich, moaning and gasping in waves of pleasure. Then she lifted herself and slid back down his throbbing length, eliciting a shuttering gasp from Ulrich. She basked in the feeling of him within her. This was beyond the lust that her and William shared. This was what loved felt like. They were one.

As Yumi slowly increased her rhythm Ulrich began to respond by bucking his hips to meet Yumi's. Ulrich slid his hands up from Yumi's hips and onto her small yet bouncing breasts. "Oh God!" Yumi yelled as the two began to speed up, the heavenly friction of their two bodies reaching a crescendo. Yumi's hands grabbed Ulrich's and forced them to kneed her breasts faster as she began virtually jumping on him. As Ulrich feared, he came first.

The feeling of Ulrich's hot seed spreading within Yumi brought her close to the edge. "Almost.." she yelled.

"I love you!" Ulrich yelled as he began coming down from his orgasm. That did it. Yumi screamed at a pitch Ulrich didn't know existed and locked up. She fell down on top of Ulrich, her body shaking violently, long loud moans escaping her mouth on occasion. She was like this for almost ten minutes, soaking Ulrich's lap and the bed with her juices before her body started to relax again. She gasped for breath and held it...gasped again...and again. Slowly she began to breath normally.

"That...was..." Yumi said between deep, shaky breaths.

"Incredible?" Ulrich suggested.

"Amazing." Yumi said.

"Wonderful." Ulrich added

"Fantastic." Yumi finished. She rolled off of Ulrich and splayed herself across the bed, trying to cool off. Ulrich glanced at the clock. Midnight. He rolled over, pressing his chest against Yumi's back. He nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and pulled the blanket over them both. He draped one arm over Yumi's side and stomach, holding onto her. For the first time since either of them could remember, they were truly happy.


	13. Shower

Chapter 13: Shower

Ulrich's alarm buzzed and woke the couple up. They had spent the entire night in each other's arms. They rolled out of bed, kissed, then Yumi went back to her room to get dressed. They were both downstairs eating breakfast when Hiroki woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." Hiroki said, "I dreamt that there were two proffesional wrestlers in the house having a fight in the middle of the night."

"Hm. That sure is unusual." Ulrich said, finishing his cereal. Once all three of them were ready they walked to school.

"You're unusually cheery." Aelita said to Yumi as they ran another lap in gymclass, "Did you and Ulrich go out last night?"

"Not quite." Yumi said, still smiling as she had been all day.

"You two must have done something. Did he get you a gift?" Aelita asked, curious.

"You could say that." Yumi said. Aelita thought about this.

"You two didn't..." Yumi only blushed a bit. "You did! You two slept together!" Aelita said with a look of surprise mixed with a smile.

"Yeah." Yumi admitted.

"Give me the details." Aelita said as class ended and they went inside to wash off.

"Aelita! I don't kiss and tell. And you've never told me about you and Jeremie's...'undercover activities'" Yumi said with a smile as she stripped down to go in the shower, followed closely by Aelita. Being the only two girls in their gymclass they had the lockerroom to themselves so they could talk as loud as they wanted about whatever they wanted.

"Jeremy and I haven't done anything since our first time." Aelita said, "And I already told you about that."

"Really? That was almost half a year ago." Yumi said. They turned on the showers so that they were right next to each other so that they could still talk easily.

"Yeah. Truthfully I'm a little...frustrated in that area." Aelita said as she lathered up some bodywash, "So come on, give me the details."

"Fine." Yumi said. "Well, it started when he went in to get a shower..." Yumi told Aelita about how she waited on Ulrich's bed, about their kiss, about the treatment Ulrich gave her, about the feeling of them becoming one for that oh-so-breif time. During the story Aelita's soapy hands found their way to her breasts and pussy..as did Yumi's The story ended with both of them leaning against the shower walls, fondleing themselves.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot of fun." Aelita said, her voice carrying a hint of anxiety, "If only I could persuade Jeremy to come to bed with me again."

"Why won't he?" Yumi asked, "I mean, you're an attractive girl by all standards; mind, body, and spirit."

"You really think so?" Aelita asked.

"Yep." Yumi said.

"Well, Jeremy doesn't want to risk me getting preg-" she covered her own mouth and glanced at Yumi.

"Yeah." Yumi said, "Trust me, it only takes one time."

"I'm sorry." Aelita said, scooting over to give Yumi a hug.

"Don't be." Yumi said as they hugged, "It was my mistake. I should have used protection." she sighed, feeling the oily soap on Aelita's back, and feeling her do the same. Aelita shifted to take some weight off of her one leg so it wouldn't fall asleep.

"Did Ulrich use protection?" Aelita asked.

"No. Why should he? I'm already pregnant, and he was a virgin so there was no risk of disease or anything." Yumi said, blushing as she felt Aelita's knee rub her vulva. She subtley shifted her own weight, rubbing against the pink-haired girl's kneee, holding in a gasp. Aelita felt something rubbing against her knee, however, and glanced down and smiled. She pressed her knee into Yumi a little more, elicting a slight yelp from Yumi.

"Oh," Yumi said, blushing, "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Aelita said, pulling Yumi into another hug, one that brought their breasts into contact. The feeling of water and soap running between them as their chests rubbed against each other removed the wavering inhibitions. They leaned back for a second.

"We shouldn't do this." Yumi said.

"And?" Aelita asked. They both slowly leaned in and their lips met in a kiss. A chaste one. At first. Then Aelita, the sex-starved one, parted her lips slightly and pressed her toungue against Yumi's lips, which also parted, granting her entrance. Thier tongues fought for supremecy. Aelita, unlike Ulrich, didn't submit though, so the two girls became feircer and feircer until Yumi pressed forward, causing Aelita to roll backwards; the end result was the two kissing with Yumi laying on top of Aelita. "Mmph!" Aelita moaned. Yumi broke the kiss.

"Want me to show you what Ulrich did to me?" Yumi asked, breathing heavily and rapidly.

"Uh-huh." Aelita said. Yumi grinned and slid her soapy hands down Aelita's chest and stomach, then down her inner legs, spreading them. She loweredher face to Aeilta's hairless crotch. She gave a tenative lick first, then deciding that Aelita tasted great she dug in.

"AahhhhhH!" Aelita screamed. She gasped and arched her back and began bucking her hips into Yumi's face. Aelita's hands ran through Yumi's hair, pushing her into her pussy. "Oohh! Goooddddddd! Yeeeaaaaaahhh!" she gasped and moaned and screamed at every twitch and flutter of Yumi's tongue. Before she could come, however, Yumi stopped and trailed kisses up her stomach and chest, stopping to suckle on her left tit for a second before giving Aelita another deep kiss. Aelita could not have been more turned on than she was right then, tasting her own juices on the lips of her best friend.

"I have an idea." Yumi said seductivley. She leaned back and interlocked her legs with Aelita's and pressed her lips into Aelita's. (Not their mouth lips).

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" they both shreiked.

Yumi and Aelita left the shower, both gasping and caught in the afterglow of really really good sex. "That was fucking awesome." Aelita said.

"I never took you for a swearer." Yumi said as they got dressed.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Aelita said. She sighed, "I miss Jeremy."

"You'll see him in two minutes." Yumi said. Aelita snapped her with her towel.

"You know what I mean." Aelita said. Another idea struck Yumi.

"Hey...since Jeremy isn't putting out, would you accept Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"What? But he's your boyfriend." Aelita said, although she was already thinking impromtu thoughts.

"So?" Yumi asked, pulling her shirt on, "I know that he loves me. So just sex with my closest friend doesn't bother me a bit."

"Really?" Aelita asked.

"Really." Yumi said, "We can work this out later. Now, what all don't I know about you?"

"Well, you know how I've bought an iPhone recently?" Aelita asked as she zipped her gymbag.

"Yeah. I was wondering where you found the money." Yumi asked.

"Well, I've got this job where I've been picking up some extra cash..." Aelita explained as they left the lockerroom.


	14. Xana's Attack

Chapter 14: Xana's Attack

"Hey Yumi, do you know if anything is wrong with Aelita?" Ulrich asked as they walked back to her house.

"Hm? No, why?" Yumi asked.

"Well, she's been acting…I don't know...funny lately." Ulrich said.

"Funny like 'ha ha' funny or funny like 'weird' funny?"

"Weird funny." Ulrich said, "She kept staring at me in Health Class and batting her eyes. I kind of got the feeling she was flirting with me." Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you aren't just seeing things the way you want to see them?" Yumi asked. Ulrich wrapped his arm around her waist, leaned over, and gave her a kiss.

"You're the only girl I love." Ulrich said.

"Good answer." Yumi said, kissing him back.

"Blechk!" Hiroki said. He had followed them back home and snuck up on them. Ulrich couldn't help but grin and Yumi couldn't help but chase her little brother down the street. They all arrived back at the house laughing. And just as Ulrich put his bag down his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, forgetting to check the caller I.D.

"Its Xana." Jeremy said. Ulrich sighed and gave Yumi a look she well recognized.

"Hiroki, tell Mom we're studying with Jeremy." Yumi said as she and Ulrich ran out the door.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremy said as his four closest friends once again vanished from the physical realm and entered the virtual one.

"Alright, Jer, where is it?" Ulrich asked.

"To your right." Jeremy said. The group was in the Forest Sector and they ran along.

"No vehicles?" Odd asked.

"No. There's a glitch in their program. Probably Xana also. You'll have to hoof it for now.

"No sweat." Yumi said. They didn't go far before Jeremy yelled

"Blocks! Five of them."

"I-" Odd started, but was cut off.

"We've got them." Ulrich and Yumi said together. They ran ahead. Two Blocks appeared from behind a couple of rocks but by the time they swiveled into an attack they were exploding; one had a sword sticking out of its eye and the other had a fan flying through it.

The other three Blocks were all scurrying towards them from the path leading towards the Tower. Yumi ran ahead and threw both of her fans, one hitting its mark the other one going wide. Of the two remaining Blocks, one shot a freeze ray at Yumi, striking her leg as she landed, Ulrich, who was behind her, ran by and swiped his sword at the ice, shattering it. Yumi grabbed his hand and, using the momentum he had built from running, pulled him around in a complete circle before letting go, allowing him to 'fly' through the air into the right-most Block. The last Block came up behind him and prepared to fire. Ulrich ducked as Yumi's fan, the one that 'missed' flew back and destroyed it.

"Wow, nice work." Odd said as he and Aelita caught up.

"Very nice." Aelita said, giving Ulrich a wink.

"Let's get to the Tower." Ulrich said quickly.

"Jeremy, any idea what Xana's doing?"

"Not yet. I'm keeping an eye on the news." Jeremy said, "Uh-oh."

"William." Ulrich and Yumi said before Jeremy could. The dark suited pretty-boy strutted around the Tower, flailing his sword as if in a challenge.

"Hello honey." He said in his dark, Xanafied voice.

"Don't you dare call me that." Yumi said, pulling out both fans. Ulrich stepped up beside her and drew his twin swords. "You hit him high," Yumi said,

"And you hit him low." Ulrich finished. They both ran at William

"Odd! Mantas!" Aelita said, pointing up at the sky.

"I got 'em." Odd said, knealing down, aiming his first shot, "Just stay behind me princess."

"Kyah!" Yumi yelled as she carwheeled around one of William's slashes, leaving him open for a counterattack by Ulrich. William had to bend over backwards to avoid the glowing swords in his nemesis's hands. Unfortunalty, Yumi was already waiting and as he bend backwards he found himself staring upside down at Yumi's foot as she kicked his face. He flipped around and groaned then yelled 'Supersmoke' and flew off towards Aelita, his real target. Yumi and Ulrich in hot pursuit.

William appeared behind Aelita and grabbed her by the throat and pulled her around and threw her towards the edge of the green sector. He walked over, intent on pushing her off.

"Nice try!" Ulrich and Yumi shouted, tackling him from the side. Odd ran over and helped Aelita up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aelita said.

"Hurry, get to the Tower!" Jeremy yelled. Aelita nodded and ran towards the Tower.

After a brief scuffle, Ulrich had William in a Full Nelson and Yumi was practicing her boxing on his face.

"Supersmoke!" William yelled, slipping from Ulrich's grasp. Yumi's fist hit Ulrich that time.

"Oh! Sorry!" Yumi said.

"Its okay." Ulrich said, rubbing his nose. William, unfortunately, had passed Aelita and was now blocking her way to the Tower. Not to mention, there were about fifty Mantas flying around.

"Oh no!" Jeremy yelled.

"Oh no what?" someone from behind asked. He turned around to see who it was.

"Oh no!" Jeremy yelled.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Yumi asked, "Aside from the army of Mantas."

"Its your brother!" Jeremy said, staring at a curious, yet smiling, Hiroki.


	15. Hiroki

Chapter 15: Hiroki

"Tell Hiroki to go home now!" Yumi yelled as she ducked a slash from William while blocking a barrage of lasers from the Manta army.

"Hiroki, go home!" Jeremy said, looking back and forth from the screen to Yumi's brother.

"No." Hiroki said, "I followed Yumi and Ulrich here, and I want to know what you guys are doing."

"They're busy." Jeremy said.

"Like they were last night?" Hiroki asked. Jeremy blushed at the comment, but Yumi freaked.

"He knows!?" She yelled, "How does he know?"

"Yumi wants to know how you know." Jeremy said, suddenly uncomfortable being the mediator.

"I could hear them." Hiroki said, "Where is Yumi anyway?"

"Just go home." Jeremy said, staring intently at the screen, keeping a close watch on his friends' life points.

"Tell me where Yumi is or I'll tell my parents about this place." Hiroki said. Jeremy gulped and Yumi cursed and Odd laughed.

"That kid's a whiz at blackmail, huh?" he said to Yumi, "This isn't the first time he blackmailed us."

"Just tell him Jeremy. It won't do any harm." Yumi said, flustered. Jeremy sighed and pointed at the hologram of Lyoko and told Hiroki all about it and about what their group has been doing for over a year now.

"Cool! Scan me!" Hiroki said.

"What? No." Jeremy said simultaneously with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Why not?" Hiroki asked.

"Um, because Yumi says no." Jeremy said.

"Tell her to let you scan me or I'll tell Mom and Dad about her and Ulrich's 'fun' last night." Hiroki said. On Lyoko, Yumi stopped cold, moving only when a Manta blast came a little too close for comfort.

"He wouldn't…?" Ulrich asked in a sort of pleading way.

"He would." Yumi said, taking cover behind a rock.

"What do you think Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Eh, let the runt join the party." Odd said, trying to lift the tension.

"I agree." Aelita said, knowing what could happen to Yumi and Ulrich if her parents found out about their late night 'rendevous'.

"Jeremy, scan him." Yumi said.

Sorry, but I can't write more at the moment. I shall continue later. Review please! P.S.!!!!I've reached the 15 document limit. How can I add more documents to make into chapters?? I can't update until I figure this out!!


	16. Hiroki on Lyoko

Chapter 16: Hiroki in Lyoko  
"Scanner….Hiroki." Jeremy said, "Virtualization."  
"Woah!" Hiroki yelled as he fell from the air to land in the Forest Sector. "Cool!" he yelled. He was wearing an orange tuxedo and carrying a massive blue hammer covered in spikes.  
"Now Hiroki, run north. They need your help." Jeremy's disembodied voice commanded.  
"Err…" Hiroki said.  
"The path to your left." Jeremy added.  
"Right!" Hiroki said, running off to join the fight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is he here yet?" Odd asked. He and Aelita were pinned down behind a rock; Yumi and Ulrich were hiding in a log.  
"I can't believe he'd blackmail us like that." Yumi said in a whisper.  
"Don't get mad." Ulrich said. Due to the small interior space of the log, they were pressed right up against each other. Two months ago this would have been a source of awkward silence and embarrassment. Now, they took it for granted.  
"Oh, I'm not mad." Yumi said, "I'm pissed!"  
"Here I am!" Hiroki yelled, barreling into the midst of the fray.  
"Hiroki! Look out!" Odd yelled as a dozen of the Mantas flew towards him.  
"I got 'em!" Hiroki yelled, swinging his hammer around him in a circle. Its weight caused him to spin around uncontrollably. He began spinning way to fast to be just centrifugal force. And he began glowing.  
"Wwwooooaaaaahhhhhh!" he yelled as he spun around; an orange and blue tornado moving uncontrollably. Manta lasers deflected off of him at random angles, and whenever one got to close and touched Hiroki as he spun, it was sent flying away only to explode.  
Odd to the distraction to his advantage and peered over the rock and began sniping with his laser arrows at the confused Mantas. Aelita did the same with her Energy Spheres. Yumi and Ulrich crawled out of the log, but before they could stand William was standing over them.  
"Hello!" he said, swinging his sword and devirtualizing Yumi. Then Ulrich. He turned towards Aelita and Odd but was blind sighted by Hiroki, who had learned to control his movement while spinning. William vanished.  
"I got him!" Hiroki yelled. The way clear with the exception of a couple dozen Mantas, Aelita sprinted for the Tower.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"That was so cool!" Hiroki yelled as they all climbed into the elevator to leave. Jeremy didn't find whatever Xana had done so he didn't bother with a return to the past. "I can't wait to tell Johnny and Millie!"  
"No!" everyone yelled at him.  
"What?" Hiroki asked.  
"You can't tell anyone." Ulrich said.  
"Not even Mom and Dad." Yumi said.  
"But, Johnny's my best friend. A Millie…" Hiroki said.  
"I'm sorry Hiroki but you can't tell anyone." Jeremy said.  
"But-" Hiroki said.  
"Hiroki," Ulrich said, kneeling down to his level, "Some day, maybe, but for now, it has to stay a secret."  
"Hmmm, okay." Hiroki said, though he was visibly less than pleased.  
"Well, good night guys." Ulrich said as he, Yumi, and Hiroki headed home.  
"Goodnight!" Odd shouted back as he, Jeremy, and Aelita headed back to the school.


	17. Halloween Dance

Chapter 17: Halloween Dance

The first week with Hiroki 'in' on the whole Lyoko deal was awkward in every way. But as Halloween approached and Xana attacked over ten times in that week, everyone grew used to it. In fact, they began to appreciate his help.  
But even after so many attacks, they couldn't figure out what Xana was up to. It was driving Jeremy up the wall and keeping everyone on edge slightly. But their spirits were picking up. This Friday was Halloween, and at 10 that night was the school's Halloween Dance.  
On Wednesday between classes Hiroki pulled Ulrich aside in the hall. "What is it Hiroki?" Ulrich asked.  
"Um, I was wondering. Are you and Yumi going to the dance on Friday?" Hiroki asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Ulrich asked.  
"Well, I was wondering if you could, um, tell me how I should, like, well, how could I ask, um,"  
"You want to ask Millie don't you?" Ulrich asked with a grin.  
"Well, er, yeah." Hiroki said, blushing.  
"Its simple." Ulrich said, "Just act friendly, smile, and ask her if she'd go to the dance with you."  
"Really?" Hiroki asked.  
"Yeah. Just don't stutter or say 'um, like, um' all the time."  
"Thanks." Hiroki said, running off to his next class. Ulrich had to run too so he wouldn't be late.  
"Oh Ulrich!!!" he heard Sissy screech behind him. He groaned and stopped.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing." she said coyly, "I was just wondering if you didn't have any plans this Friday..."  
"I'm going to the dance with Yumi." Ulrich said flatly, "Not with you."  
"B-but, why Ulrich?" She asked in her whiniest voice, "Why are you going with her? She's not nearly as beautiful-"  
"She's more beautiful in a hundred different ways than you are." Ulrich said. "I'm surprised you're even still trying."  
"Why are you surprised?" Sissi asked, putting her fists on her hips.  
"Didn't your father tell you that I moved in with Yumi?" Ulrich asked. Apparently not, judging by the expression on Sissi's face. Ulrich turned around and walked to his class, leaving her speechless in the hall.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Yumi! Its time to go!" Hiroki yelled up the steps. He was getting impatient waiting for his sister to come down so they could leave and meet up with Millie. Ulrich sat on the couch, seemingly infinitely patient. Ulrich was wearing a sharp suit; he was going to the dance as James Bond and Yumi was going as Vesper Lynd.  
"I'll be right down." Yumi called. Hiroki walked over and sat across from Ulrich. Hiroki was going as Frankenstein and Millie was going as his wife.  
"So I take it Millie said yes." Ulrich said. Hiroki beamed.  
"She sure did!" He said.  
"So did what I tell you help?"  
"Nope. She asked me!" Hiroki said, "It was so much easier that way."  
"Hm, I bet." Ulrich said with a smile. Yumi came down the steps. She was wearing a strapless dress down to her ankles and her normal black boots. She actually re-did her hair to look like Vesper Lynd from the movie. She spun around on her toes once she got downstairs.  
"How do I look?" she asked. Ulrich got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
"Beautiful." he said.  
"Ahem." Her dad said, clearing his throat, "Let's go." He walked with them out to the car and drove them all to the school; Ulrich in the front seat, Yumi and Hiroki arguing in the back. The car stopped in front of the school and they climbed out. Standing out front of the gymnasium was Millie in her white dress and black hair with a white streak.  
"Hi Hiroki!" she said when they got there.  
"Hi Millie!" Hiroki said.  
"Since we'er all here, lets go in." Yumi suggested as they walked into the dimly lit and very loud room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A half hour into the dance the DJ said over the mike "Hey all you guys and gals out there I'm taking requests now. Our first one comes from two cool guys, Hiroki and Ulrich, to their babes Millie and Yumi." He put the CD into the tray and instead of a popin' hip-hop or rap song, but instead came out the smooth melodies of George Straight's 'Just want to dance with you'. Ulrich walked over to where Yumi was sitting with Aelita and held out his hand.  
"A little corny isn't it?" Yumi asked, taking his hand and standing up.  
"Corny enough it seems." Ulrich said as they walked out to the middle of the gym. No one else was getting up to dance, it was just them. But you know what...they didn't care.  
After a few awkward steps they managed to synch up with the song. And whenever the chorus got to 'Twirl you all around the floor' Ulrich twirled Yumi with expert timing. It didn't take long for another couple to join them dancing; Hiroki and Millie. Then another couple joined them; Aelita and...Odd?  
The three couples moved and spun all around the center of the gym, getting cheers from the other students not gutsy enough to come out and dance to a romantic song.  
After the song, when more up-beat requests were playing, the group of six sat down to cool off.  
"Aelita, where's Jeremy?" Yumi asked, "And why'd you dance with Odd?"  
"Are you insulting my dancing skills?" Odd asked in comic anger.  
"I'm getting a drink." Ulrich said, getting up, "You want something while I'm up there Yumi?"  
"No thanks." Yumi said.  
"How about you Aelita?" Odd asked, also standing up.  
"Just some punch please." she said. Odd and Ulrich walked off.  
"Well Jeremy is busy trying to find out what Xana's up to." Aelita said, "And Odd, well, he's been helping me with my little problem."  
"You mean..?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded.  
"Nothing romantic, just relief." Aelita said.  
"Not romantic huh?" Yumi asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow, "Just so you know; you don't go with someone to a dance, dance to a love song, and make 'goo-goo' eyes at them and not be romantically involved."  
"Who was making 'goo-goo' eyes?" Aelita asked.  
"Both of you." Yumi said, "And I'm not the only one who noticed it. Ulrich noticed also. So tell me; Jeremy or Odd?"  
"Well," Aelita said, closing her eyes and wearing a dreamy smile, "I'd like to have both."  
"You are a nympho aren't you?" Yumi asked giving Aelita a push. She looked around, "Hey, where'd Hiroki go?" she asked.  
"I think I saw them go outside to cool off." Aelita said, pointing at the door. Yumi walked out to find them. She had to keep an eye on her brother or else he could get in trouble. She stepped outside and looked around.  
"Ooh!" she heard someone yell to her right. It sounded like Mill and, due to the recent frequency of attacks, Yumi was worried Xana was involved so she ran to the corner of the building and stepped around the corner. She jumped back around the building instantly and pressed her back to the wall, in shock and a little queesy. She turned and walked back inside in a slight daze. Ulrich and odd had returned and them and Aelita were still sitting around chatting. Yumi sat down with a stricken look on her face.  
"Are you okay?" Ulrich asked.  
"Not really." Yumi said.  
"Did you find Hiroki?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded. "Is he okay?" Yumi nodded again.  
"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost." Odd said.  
"Was it Hiroki?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yes." Yumi said.  
"Is he okay? Is Milly okay" Aelita asked.  
"Yes. They're fine." Yumi said.  
"Then why do you look like you've just seen someone's head get cut off?" Odd asked.  
"I just saw Hiroki and Milly having sex." Yumi said. To that, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita raised their eyebrows.  
"What?" they all asked.  
"Don't make me say it again." Yumi said, "I'm already in shock."  
"But where?" Odd asked.  
"Outside." Yumi said, "Around the side of the building. Milly was up against the wall with her legs around Hiroki's waste..."  
"Okay, TMI." Ulrich said.  
"I don't think I want to dance anymore." Yumi said, "And I think I will have some of that punch now." Ulrich nodded and got up to get Yumi a drink.


	18. Thanksgiving Discussion

Chapter 18: Thanksgiving discussion

Everyone woke up early on Thanksgiving morning. Since the Ishiyama's didn't have any family nearby and usually celebrated alone, and due to recent events, they were invited to the Stern residence for Thanksgiving.

They all climbed into the car an stopped by the school to pick up Millie; since the Halloween dance her and Hiroki have been going 'steady'. To Yumi's parents, it was 'cute', but Ulrich and Yumi knew better. Odd had even caught them doing it in a janitor's closet one time; he had been going there with a certain pink-haired girl to do the same thing. According to Aelita, who was the only one willing to talk about it, it escalated into a foursome.

"We're here." Mrs Ishiyama said excitedly as they pulled into the driveway. They clamored out of the car and while everyone straightened out their cloths Ulrich walked up to his front door and knocked. His mom answered.

"Ulrich!" she said with joy, giving her son a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She came out to greet everyone. Ulrich's dad came out next and gave Ulrich a curt handshake, as well as everyone else.

"Come in and relax." Yumi's mom said, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner itself was enjoyable if not exciting. The kids sat at one end of the table and talked about school while the adults talked about work and related issues. It was after dinner when things got a little more interesting…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ulrich," Ulrich's mom said, "Would you show your friends around the second floor? I'm sure Hiroki would love your room."

"Sure mom." Ulrich said. Once all of the kids were upstairs the adults got to a more serious issue.

"You wanted to talk to us alone?" Ulrich's dad said.

"Yes." Mr. Ishiyama said, "It's a rather…touchy matter that we thought best to discuss with the both of you."

"You see, a few days ago our daughter approached us with a question." Mrs. Ishiyama said, "Actually, it was more of a request. She wants to, um,"

"She wants to what?" Ulrich's father asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"She wishes that herself and your son, Ulrich, could share a room." Mr. Ishiyama said. "We thought it would be best to get your opinions before giving an answer." He added after a few seconds of uneasy silence.

"What do you think?" Mr. Stern asked.

"Well, I am not for the idea," Mr. Ishiyama said, "It seems inappropriate."

"But I think it's a good idea." Mrs. Ishiyama said, "I believe that the two of them have shown more than enough maturity and devotion to each other, and I see nothing wrong with it."

"They're a pair of teenagers. When you put two sets of opposite hormones in a room together they'll….they'll…." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Have sex?" Mrs. Stern finished.

"Precisely." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"But what's the problem with that?" Mrs. Ishiyama said, "I mean, the reason we don't want our children to have sex when they are so young is primarily so that they don't get pregnant, contract any of the many STD's, or suffer the emotional heartbreak of young love. Our daughter is already pregnant, and neither of them have STD's,"

"And I don't foresee them separating anytime soon." Mrs. Stern interjected.

"Exactly." Yumi's mom finished.

"Well," Ulrich's dad said, apparently thinking. Yumi's father seemed to be reconsidering as well, "If you put it that way.."

"I guess we could give it a try." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"That's more like it." Mrs. Ishiyama said, "We'll move Ulrich down to Yumi's room tonight then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright everyone, I'll leave the next chap up to you. I can either;

Skip to Christmas or

Have a 'romantic' first night in the same room. Up to you!


	19. Goodnight

Chapter 19: Goodnight

"And that's it." Ulrich said, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead. He just set down the last handful of his stuff on Yumi's cabinet. Now they officially shared a room. Her parents were even kind enough to take out Yumi's small bed and let them use the queen-size inflatable mattress until they found a real bed that weekend. Neither of the teens cared. Yumi had only requested they share a room. She'd only dreamed about the bed.

"Yumi! Ulrich! Time for dinner!" Yumi's mom yelled.

"Coming!" They both replied together, grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights clicked off. Yumi's parents were heading to bed. Hiroki was already asleep. Yumi and Ulrich prepared for bed as well. Ulrich came back from the bathroom wearing his boxors; he got changed while he was brushing his teeth. Yumi, who had brushed first, was already laying in the bed. Ulrich slid in beside her and slipped his hand across her waist, immediately noting what she was wearing.

Nothing.

"I sleep in the nude." Yumi said, rolling to face him. Their noses touched. Their chests were pressed together. And a particularly hard part of Ulrich was pressed up against Yumi's stomach.

"Is that a carrot in your pants or are you happy to see me?" Yumi asked seductively.

"Take a guess." Ulrich said, giving her a loving kiss. Yumi kissed back. Not with aggressive passion or chaste friendliness; it was the kiss of two people who were truly in love. The highest level of a kiss.

His hand slid down to her ass and pulled her closer to him and her hand slid down to pull his cock from his boxers. She rolled over so that she was on top of him. She lifted herself and moved enough so that when she laid back down his dick had entered her. A shiver of pleasure rolled up and down her spine as she slid down his hard member and kissed him again. His hands gently cupped her developing breasts as she began to gyrate and slide up and down on him.

They began to gasp and groan as one, rising up towards that heavenly feeling reached only when two true lovers made love.

"Hold on." Ulrich whispered into her ear. He moved her off of him and got her to turn around. He slid up the bed so he was leaning against the cool wall and had her sit between his legs, guiding his manhood into her tight anus. Yumi made a strange hissing noise as it slid in and grunted when he was completely submerged. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back so that she was leaning against his chest and began to suck and lick her neck. His left hand slid up her stomach to begin massaging her right breast while his right hand slid painfully slowly down to her wetness.

As his smooth, almost magical fingers, slowly caressed and excited her in ways she never thought imaginable, Yumi began to hump her waist up into his hand, sliding her ass up and down Ulrich's cock.

Though the feel of Yumi's wonderfully tight butt sliding along his shaft was great, Ulrich's true pleasure came from the gasps and whispered moans of delight he forced out of Yumi, proving to him that he was pleasing her. However, he knew he couldn't last much longer and had to speed Yumi's treatment up. He took his middle and ring finger and slid them into Yumi. The gasp that caused was doubled-up by the gasp caused when his thumb found her clitoris. As his opposable appendage massaged that ultra-sensitive part of Yumi, his index and pinky fingers continued their earlier work of gently caresses of her labia.

Yumi's hand suddenly balled into a fist and she stuffed a knuckle into her mouth and bit down as her body began to shake violently. A muffled shriek pushed past her hand as she felt Ulrich's hot cum flood her asshole; his orgasm caused by Yumi's shaking. He groaned; long, low, and deep. Several minutes later Yumi calmed down. She turned her head and gave Ulrich another kiss before sliding off of him. Facing each other, noses touching, Ulrich pulled the covers over them and they drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, a nice interlude if I do say so myself. As for everyone requesting a Hiroki/Millie story, or either/both of them with other characters, I might make one later, but for now I'm sticking with the main Yumi/Ulrich plot with occasional swinging later on, primarily Ulrich/Yumi/Aelita. Perhaps after the story ends i'll post 'in between' chapters with other pairings. Thanks for the reviews btw; next chapter will have a christmasy theme.


	20. Christmas Eve Gift

Chapter 20: Christmas Eve gift

"See ya!" Hiroki said as his parents pulled out of the driveway. They were going out to do some last-minute Christmas shopping, leaving Ulrich and Yumi to baby-sit Hiroki. It wasn't that he wasn't old enough to watch himself for a few hours, he could, but there were two reasons that they couldn't leave him home alone right now; One- they knew he would go looking for the presents they had hidden throughout the house, and two- they had caught Hiroki and Millie 'in the act' a couple of weeks earlier.

So they went inside and sat down for a while, watching cartoons. When Hiroki got up to go the bathroom Ulrich walked into his and Yumi's room and came out with a wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas." Ulrich said, handing her the box. Yumi took it with a smile.

"Couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she asked.

"I needed to give it to you when we were alone." Ulrich said as Yumi opened it. It was a small book with 'Property of Ulrich Stern' written in pen on the cover. Yumi's smile turned to a look of stunned surprised.

"Ulrich, is this your….your….diary?" she asked. Ulrich nodded.

"I don't think I need to keep any secrets from you anymore." He said. Yumi sniffed and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"This is….the best gift…I've ever…" she was cut off by a kiss from Ulrich.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, Ulrich and Hiroki left to go visit their friends at Kadic. Yumi opted to stay home. Once they were gone she turned off the TV and laid down on the couch and opened Ulrich's diary. It was dated on her first day at Kadic….

_Dear Diary. This is a little awkward for me, I've never written my thoughts down before. But I couldn't keep this bottled up. I just saw the most beautiful girl in the damn world today. She has beautiful black hair and eyes that…I don't know how to describe it. Shine? Glow?_

She smiled as she read it. There seemed to be no pattern to how he wrote. Some weeks he seemed to write every day, some times it was once a month.

_Today my new roommate, Odd, and a computer nerd, Jeremy, and that girl, who's name I learned is Yumi Ishiyama, went to another world called Lyoko. We swore never to talk about it, or write about it, so this will be my only reference to it._

Some of the entries were several pages long; discussing in detail some of Xana's attacks without referring to Lyoko or the supercomputer in any way. Only talking about how 'the birds were being aggressive' or 'the students seemed to become mindless zombies'. Other entries were extremely short.

_Yumi gave me a kiss today._

Entries like that were accompanied by underlines and stars and were often highlighted.

It was the entries that occurred later, as sex became a subject in all kids' minds, which began to get her riled up. There were at least a dozen pages where Ulrich would describe, in vivid detail what he wanted to do to Yumi and have Yumi do to him. Some made her smile, some made her blush, and some made her pull her hand out of her pants. One entry caught her attention in particular;

_Dear Diary. It's the middle of the night. I just woke up from a very...exciting dream. Yumi and I were taking a shower in the girl's locker room and Aelita walked in. After saying 'high' and undressing at her locker as if nothing was out of the ordinary, she joined us! Ah crap, I'm hard again. I'm going to head down to the Hole and then go back to bed._

It was the last entry. A week before he moved into her house. Yumi closed it and held it to her chest, reeling in all of the new things she knew about Ulrich. She went into her room and pulled up a corner of the carpet and reached under the loose floorboard there and pulled out her own diary. She would give it to Ulrich tonight. She slid it under her pillow and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hey Yumi."

"Hey Aelita. What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready to go to the mall. I've got to buy a few more gifts."

"Did you get Ulrich a gift yet?" Yumi asked.

"Not yet, why?" Aelita said.

"Because I know a present we can both give him. Listen to this…" Yumi read the passage from Ulrich's Diary concerning Aelita. "Think we could set something up?"

"Sounds hot!" Aelita said enthusiastically.

"By the way, how's the whole Odd or Jeremie thing going?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Jeremy is getting suspicious now after he caught Odd returning a pair of my panties. Now Odd's a little less enthusiastic about our whole set up. But I've got a plan I'm working on. Hey, how are you doing? I haven't seen you since Christmas break started."

"I'm fine." Yumi said, "The morning sicknesses are a thing of the past. My breasts are starting to swell; especially pleasing for Ulrich, and my stomach is showing now. Does anyone at school know I'm pregnant yet?"

"Nope. Everyone thinks you're just getting a little fat." Aelita said, "Watch out for Tamiya, she's pushing Millie to try and do a story on your sudden weight-gain."

"Heh heh." Yumi laughed, "Well, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye." Aelita said.


	21. Merry Christmas

Chapter 21: Christmas Present

"Be back by dinner." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Okay mom." Yumi replied. Her and Ulrich were heading over to Kadic to exchange gifts with their friends, as they did every year.

"So what did you get for Odd?" Yumi asked as they walked toward school.

"The newest 'Sub-digitals' CD," Ulrich said, "You?"

"A gift certificate to Petsmart." Yumi said.

"That's a good idea," Ulrich said, "I never would have thought of that. What did you get for Jeremie?"

"A stress ball." Yumi said, "He looks like he needs it."

"That's for sure. I got him a 2 GIG flash drive."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon!" Yumi said, pulling Ulrich's arm. The gift exchanges had already been finished and they were about to head home when Yumi suddenly wanted to take a detour.

"Why?" Ulrich asked as he slowly gave into Yumi's tugs.

"Just come with me." Yumi said with a giggle, "It's a surprise." Ulrich sighed and gave in, following Yumi to one of the buildings on campus. He began to get a sinking feeling in his stomach as they passed through the gymnasium.

"Where are we going?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Like I said, it's a surprise." Yumi said mischievously, almost seductively. They reached the entrance to the girl's locker room and Yumi felt around the back of the radiator beside the door and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and ushered Ulrich in.

"Yumi, if this has anything to do with my dia-" Ulrich started to say before Yumi cut him off mid-sentence with a kiss. Now in complete control, Yumi maneuvered them towards a bench where she got Ulrich to sit down and she straddled his lap. She broke their kiss for a second to remove her top then pressed onward, laying Ulrich flat against the bench. As they kissed she worked his shirt and pants off, as well has her pants. She then got off of him and walked into the shower area, swinging her hips suggestively. Ulrich, as hard as the bench he was sitting on, followed her in.

Yumi turned the nozzle that activated the warm water. The stream of moister had no sooner hit her body than Ulrich's lips found her neck and his hands found her breasts. "A little frisky today?" she asked coyly as she gave into his magic fingers. Ulrich hummed in response as he slid his lips down Yumi's shoulder then back up her neck to her lips.

He suddenly got the odd feeling that they were being watched and he glanced to the entrance to see Aelita leaning against the wall, twirling the keys on her finger, grinning. For a moment, Ulrich blushed, fearing that they had been caught. Then he blushed deeper as he remembered his diary entry.

"Y…Yumi…" he stuttered as he stared, wide-eyed, as Aelita removed her top, revealing her bra-less chest, "Y…you didn't…."

"Yes I did." Yumi said, moving her soapy hand down to Ulrich's long-established firm and slowly stroked it. Ulrich started to breath heavily from the treatment and from a now fully-nude Aelita walking straight over to them.

"Uh…uh…um…" Ulrich stuttered, not sure what to say or do and straining to not cum from Yumi's ministrations. He didn't have to worry about talking though when Aelita placed a kiss on his lips, silencing him.

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's wrist and slid one of his hands up Aelita's front until he was cupping one of her rather petite breasts. Aelita moaned in pleasure and broke this kiss, struggling not to laugh at Ulrich's expression of surprise and disbelief. The hot water from the shower had washed all of the soap from their bodies by now so Yumi lathered up some shampoo as Aelita slowly sank to her knees.

As if in unison, Yumi began to run her lathered hands through Ulrich's hair as Aelita slowly engulfed his cocked into her mouth. Ulrich gasped at the unusual sensation of having his hair washed while being blown. And at the familiar sensation on his dick.

Aelita recognized the taste of Ulrich's penis as much as Ulrich recognized the feeling of Aelita's mouth.

"Aelita?" Ulrich said in surprise, "It was you…"

"Yeah," Aelita said, stopping for a moment, "And I never would have guessed that you were my number one customer." Yumi laughed at this and Aelita went 'back to work.' Yumi stopped for a moment and put some shampoo into Aelita's hair.

"C'mon Ulrich," Yumi said as she continued to work on his hair, her hips bucking for a second as she felt Aelita's hand work their way into her pussy. Ulrich mindlessly complied and half began washing Aelita's rich, pink hair and half pushed her head along his dick.

Suddenly, as if trying to eliminate the mood entirely, they could hear Yumi's cell phone ring. It was one of the custom rings that Yumi had set, ringing only if it was her parents calling.

"Fuck." She cursed.

"Let's hurry then." Aelita said, leaning back and grabbing Ulrich's legs, making him fall. Aelita and Yumi caught him though. They got him to lay down and Aelita straddled his still hard cock. Ulrich looked at Yumi first, though, not wanting to 'cheat' on her.

"Its alright," Yumi said, bending down to give Ulrich a kiss. She gave Aelita the thumbs-up and she eagerly slid down Ulrich's stiff manhood. She swiveled, grinded, gyrated, and hopped with all of the fury and passion of a sex-starved woman…or a complete sex addict.

Yumi moved her vulva over Ulrich's gasping mouth. She moaned as she felt his warm tongue work its way up, down, and all around her tender area. She leaned forward and locked lips with Aelita and brought up her hands to massage her friend's breasts. As Ulrich came back down from the shock of one of his fantasies coming true, and the shock of watching the two hottest girls he knew making out, he began to really get into it. He bucked his hips hard enough to lift Aelita as he thrust back into her. He also made his tongue reach deeper into into Yumi's moist center (well, most of her body was wet at this point).

Yumi came first. With a gasp and a powerful shudder she screamed into Aelita's mouth and, after tensing up like a statue for a for a few seconds, she slid off of Ulrich and down to the floor. She watched, in her afterglow, as Aelita leaned forward a bit to stabilize herself with her hands on Ulrich's chest. Ulrich's hands were clutched around Aelita's waist as she furiously slid along his length. Yumi felt bold for a second and crawled over and moved her head to where Aelita and Ulrich met. She stuck out her tongue and licked her boyfriend's shaft as Aelita slid down on it; moving her vaginal lips into Yumi's tongue. Apparently, that was all the two needed.

"Fuck!!!!" Aelita screamed, drowning out whatever Ulrich yelled. Yumi had never had the opportunity to see a guy cum into a girl before, but she was amazed at how erotic it seemed, especially when Ulrich's white fluid began to seep out of the edges of Aelita's pussy. She licked it up as Aelita rolled off of Ulrich.

The three of them laid there for almost five minutes before the water got cold. They got up and Yumi turned off the water. They got some towels and dried each other off. Aelita was ready to have another go but Yumi noted that they had to leave. When she finished dressing and left, she gave Ulrich a kiss on the way out and said "Call me." Ulrich blushed and finished dressing.

"You know, I really don't mind." Yumi said as she locked the door after they left.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"If you and Aelita 'have fun' with each other." Yumi said, hiding the key. "I know you love me, so some sex on the side doesn't bother me a bit. Especially when my belly gets too big for me to be attractive any-"

Ulrich cut her off with a kiss, "You'll never be less attractive to me." He said. Yumi gave him a kiss in return.

"But still, by March, in my third tri-mester, I won't be allowed to have sex anyway without possible harm to the baby." Yumi said, "So, if you get tired hand-jobs and blow-jobs…"

"I'll keep it in mind." Ulrich said with a laugh. Yumi's cell rang again.

"Hello? Mom!" Yumi said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't here the phone ring. I was in the bathroom."


	22. A Very Happy New Year part 1

Chapter 22: A Very Happy New Year

I'm gonna break away from the norm here and focus on the Aelita-Odd-Jeremie love triangle instead of Yumi and Ulrich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd knocked on Jeremie's door. Jeremie opened up. "Oh, hi Odd." He said, opening the door wider.

"Hey Einstein," Odd said, "Is Aelita here?"

"Uh, no, why?" Jeremie asked, fixing his glasses.

"Well, I need to give her something but she wasn't in her room, so I thought she'd be here. Thanks anyway." Odd said turning to leave.

"Well, if you leave whatever it is here, I'll give it to her when I see her." Jeremie said.

"Uh…no thanks," Odd said, blushing slightly, "It's uh…very important that I give it directly to her. I'll check the cafeteria. Thanks." He said quickly, trying to leave again. But Jeremie grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and with surprising strength pinned him with one hand against the wall of the hallway.

"Listen, Odd, we're friends and I want to keep it that way," Jeremie said in a voice a little darker than normal, "Stay away from Aelita." He warned, letting go of Odd and heading back to his room. Odd, who nearly crapped himself from the experience, hurried away as quick as he could.

----------------------------------------------

"So how are you feeling Yumi?" Aelita asked as she rubbed Yumi's swelling stomach.

"I feel great," Yumi said with a smile as she changed the channel, "My doctor gave me this special vitamin prescription, to make sure the baby gets the right nutrients. My hair's thick and flowing and my nails are fabulous! I've never felt better, and I've got so much energy from it."

"You're telling me." Ulrich said, walking in. Hiroki, who was sitting on the floor watching TV made an 'Eww' face but remained quiet. Yumi's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Odd. Yeah, Aelita's right here. Hold on," she handed her phone to Aelita.

"Hi Odd. What? Okay. Yeah, I'll be right there." She said, hanging up. "Well, I'm going to go meet up with Odd. See you guys tomorrow."

"Good bye." Yumi and Ulrich said together as Aelita left.

---------------------------------------------------

Odd waited on the park bench looking up at the clouds when Aelita arrived. He didn't hear her sneaking up behind him, but he felt her hand rub the crotch of his pants as she gave him a deep, tongue-filled kiss. "Hey big-man," she said seductively as she walked around the bench to sit next to him.

"Hey Princess," Odd said with a smile as he dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pair of pink panties, "You left these in my room again."

"Oops," Aelita laughed, taking the panties. She stood up and slipped her legs through them and slid them up under her dress, "I wasn't wearing any today anyway. So," she said, swinging a leg around to straddle Odd, "Anything else on your mind?"

"Actually yes," Odd said, gently pushing Aelita off of him, "Its Jeremie,"

"Oh," Aeltia said, crossing her arms, "What now?"

"He confronted me in the hall," Odd said, "He was actually kinda scary. He's onto us and he really doesn't like it."

"But-" Aeltia tried to say.

"But nothing," Odd said, "Jeremie's a good friend. Nothing against you, but I'd rather not get laid then lose a friend."

Aelita sighed, "I see your point. Can I at least get a 'good bye' fuck?" It was Odd's turn to sigh.

"Sure." He said, "How about this weekend. I'm going home to visit my parents, and they're going out Saturday night. We can do it in the hot tub." Aelita grinned seductively.

"Sounds hot." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------

That weekend

-----------------------------------------------------

Odd poured the last of the bubble bath into the hot tub's filter. As it was jettisoned back out in the swirl the steaming water was loaded with light blue bubbles. He went to his room and got changed into his swimsuit. As he was getting ready to head out back to the tub the doorbell rang. Odd walked over to open the door. Outside was Aelita….and Jeremie hand-in-hand.

"Hi Odd." Aelita said with a smile.

"Hey." Jeremie said, also smiling.

"Uh, high guy's." Odd said.  
"Aelita said you invited us to hang out it your hot tube for a while." Jeremie said, walking in so Odd could close the door to the cold air, "Where's your bathroom? I need to get changed."

"Uh…over there." Odd said, pointing to the bathroom door. Jeremie thanked him and walked over to it. Aelita ran in after him and closed the door behind them. Odd was beyond shocked at Jeremie's presence. This whole evening was Aelita's idea, but she just sterilized it by bringing her boyfriend. He sighed and tapped on the door, "I'll be out back in the hot tub."

"Alright," Aelita replied between a fit a giggles. Odd sighed, shrugged, then went outside. He ran across the deck, shivering in the freezing night air, then scrambled into the hot tub soothing heat. Minutes later Aelita and Jeremie were running across the deck to climb in as well. Jeremie was wearing a pair of black swimtrunks and Aelita was wearing a pink one piece.

"Ahh, that feels good." She said as she dipped into the water, sitting across from Odd.

"Mmmhmm." Jeremie agreed, sitting right next to her, "And the bubbles are a nice touch."

For the next twenty minutes or so they talked about casual stuff like school and homework and how fucked up Yumi and Ulrich's kid is gonna be. (that last part was just as a joke).

"So…"Aelita said, "How about we play Truth or Dare?" Odd and Jeremie tensed at the idea, glancing at each other.

"Um…sounds like fun." Odd said nervously.

"Sure." Jeremie said, taking off his glasses which were now getting foggy from the steam.

"Alright, I'll go first." She said smiling, "Jeremie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jeremie said.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" Aelita asked. There were a few seconds of silence for an uncomfortable moment.

"Because I don't want to risk getting you pregnant." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "If you would actually pay attention when I talk, you'd know that I can't get pregnant."

"What? But how?" Jeremie asked, genuinely surprised. Aelita sighed irritably.

"Because when Xana took my memory programs he also took several other programs. My ability to reproduce is non-existant. I also will never get a period or go through menopause."

"R-really?" Odd asked, excited at the idea of a girl that couldn't get pregnant or have blood oozing from her vagina once a month.

"Really." Aelita said. "Jeremie, its your turn."

"Oh, yeah," Jeremie said, "Uh…Odd. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Odd said.

"Have you and Aelita been having sex?" Jeremie asked.

"Y-yes." Odd said, sinking a bit lower into the layer of churning bubbles.

"How often?"

"You only get to ask one question!" Odd said defensively, "Aelita, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Aelita said.

"I…uh…I dare you to give me a kiss." Odd said. Jeremie shot him a dirty look as Aelita walked over on her knees so she didn't rise out of the warm water. She placed her right hand behind Odd's head and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. Jeremie cleared his throat twice before she finally broke it off, going back to her seat. "Alright, Odd, Truth or Dare?"

"D-dare." Odd said, hoping for another kiss.

"I dare you too….take off your swimsuit." Aelita said. Jeremie scowled and Odd blushed but complied. He was thankful that the bubbles were there to hide his nudity from Jeremie, and his erection from Aelita. He lifted his swimtrunks out of the water to prove he took them off. Aelita quickly reached out and grabbed them and tossed them to the deck outside the tub.

"Hey!" Odd said.

"Your turn again," she said to him with a smile.

"Fine, Truth or Dare Aelita?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to get naked." Odd said. Aelita smiled. She sat up so that her chest was visible and slid her shoulder straps off then down her body beneath the bubbles. A second later she tossed her pink swuimsuit out of the tub to land by Odd's.

"Jeremie, Truth or Dare?" she asked, placing a hand on his erection.

"Dare." He said, already pulling his black trunks down as Aelita dared him to get naked as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna have to end it here for the night. I'll update as soon as possible, I promise. Sorry to end it at such a bad spot, but I need some sleep.


	23. A Very Happy New Year part 2

Chapter 22 part 2

"Your turn," Aelita said.

"Aelita," Jeremie said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like better; me or Odd?" Jeremie asked. Aelita didn't hesitate, however.

"I love you both." Aelita said, "Actually, I'm _in_ love with you both."

"Seriously Aelita," Jeremie said.

"I am serious." Aelita said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with both of you. I want to live with you two, to eat breakfast with you two, to go for walks with you two, to _sleep_ with you two."

"But, Ae-" Jeremie started to say before snapping his mouth shut, his face turning red. Odd had the same expression on his face. Aelita had slid her left hand around Jeremie's shaft and began stroking him while both of her feet were pressed against Odd's cock and sliding up and down.

"Aelita…come on.." Odd said.

"That's what I'm trying to get you two to do," Aeltia said seductively before her head disappeared under the water. She let go of Jeremie and put her hand around Odd's dick and her lips around Jeremie's.

"Holy shit!" Jeremie said as Aeltia began to suck him off beneath the water while jacking Odd off. After a few seconds she stopped and came up for some air, leaving a couple of really excited guys almost begging for more.

"So?" she asked, leaning back against the end of the tub between them both, "Want to give this a try?" Odd and Jeremie looked at each other and then at Aelita, who looked as much the sexual fiend she was.

"Alright," They both said.

"Great." Aeltia said smiling, "But lets go inside. My head's wet and its fucking cold out here." Odd and Jeremie agreed. The three of them ran from the hot tub, naked, through the freezing air, picked up their swimsuits and ran inside. Odd took their swimsuits into the bathroom and hung them over the tub to dry and brought out a few towels so they could dry off. Once they weren't wet any longer (at least, wet from the hot tub), Odd took them to the living room. Whenever he visited home he slept on the couch so he could watch TV all night.

On their way in Aelita stubbed her toe. "Ah, fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Jeremie asked.

"Actually…yeah," Aelita said, with a gleam in her eye. She quickly moved over to the couch, limping slightly from the stub, and bent over the arm of the sofa. "Spank me."

"What?" Odd and Jeremie asked.

"You heard me," Aelita said, resting her head on the seat of the couch, "Spank me. Both of you." The two blondes hesitated, "Come on! Hit my ass!" Aelita said loudly. They reluctantly walked forward. Odd pulled his hand back and let a gentle swat on Aelita's perfectly smoothe, pale ass cheek.

"Aww! Hit me harder!" she yelled. Jeremie did so.

"No! Hit the same spot. Harder!" Aelita demanded. Odd hit the same spot he did before, much harder.

"Harder!" Jeremie slapped where Odd did, her left cheek getting noticeably redder.

"Yes! Harder!" _smack_ "Harder!" _smack _"Harder!" Jeremie and Odd each took turns spanking Aelita, harder and harder each time, for nearly ten minutes. Finally Aelita, who had been rubbing herself furiously, came. "Fuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed into the couch pillow, muffling it.

"Aelita!" Odd and Jeremie yelled, fearing that they might have taken it too far, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Aelita said breathlessly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." She looked down at the work they had done. Her left cheek was raw red and a bruise was beginning to form. "Wow, Jeremie, you never told me that pain was so…so…._exciting_!"

"Well, usually it isn't." Jeremie said, "Most people hate pain."

"Really?" Aelita asked, "Well, I love it!" she got up and shoved Jeremie onto the couch, "Let's do it! Now! And for the love of god be fucking rough!" she said as she jumped on Jeremie and lowered herself onto his cock, riding him like a bucking bronco. Odd stood to the side, transfixed. Aelita broke her kiss with Jeremie, who began fondling her breasts.

"C'mon Odd," Aeltia said, pulling her cheeks aside, wincing in pain and pleasure of the left one, "Stick it in."

"Uh, sure," he said, loving anal, "Let me get something to lube with-"

"No!" Aelita yelled, "Now!" Odd complied. He climbed onto the couch between Jeremie's legs and grabbed Aelita's ass. He had to hold on tight to keep a grip with all of her humping, squeezing her bruise in the process. He guided his dick to the right spot and tried to get the timing right.

"Do it fast and hard!" she yelled at him, "Oh god pinch my nipples!" she said to Jeremie, who gleefully complied with tight pinches and twists. Once Odd saw his opportunity he forced himself into Aeltia's tight, hot, asshole.

"OOOHHHH!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes as Odd's seven inch rod began to rub her ass raw. As if reading her mind, Odd used his left hand to continue smacking her bruised ass as well.

"Oh…Fuck….Ah….Yes….Augh!..." Aelita grunted and moaned as the pleasure of sex and the pleasure of pain brought her closer and closer to the edge. "OH! I'm almost there! I'm almost there! I'm…..I'm….I'M!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi's father popped a cork off of a bottle of champagne, "Happy New Year!" He, his wife, Hiroki, Yumi, and Ulrich all yelled at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol. Hope you enjoyed. And a belated happy new year to all who read. Next is Valentine's Day. I'm thinking either massive Ulrich/Yumi/Odd/Aelita/Jeremie/Hiroki/Millie orgy or three romantic pairings. I'll take suggestions.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all! Sorry I haven't written in a while; I tried writing the one on one love sessions for Valentine's Day and the orgy for st. Patrick 's Day, but I just couldn't get to writing them. So I'm writing the next part of the story.

May. Yumi's ninth month. The doctors said that Yumi was due in a week or two. They also said that Yumi was having a girl. Ulrich and Yumi couldn't have had any more fun than they were discussing names. Oh, their parents got involved and their friends did too from time to time, but none of them felt the joy Yumi and Ulrich felt. But the joy wasn't a 24-7 thing.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Ulrich yelled, storming out of his and Yumi's room.

"Fine! Go!" Yumi screamed from inside the room. Ulrich headed for the door. Yumi's mom, from the living room couch, asked if everything was alright.

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "She's just being…well…"

"Irritable." Yumi's mom said, "Yes, well, that can't be helped. I was the same way when I had Hiroki."

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "Well, I'm going to stay with Odd tonight. I'll talk to Yumi tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea." Yumi's mom said. Ulrich smiled and left. He'd grown into Yumi's family during the seven month's he'd been living with them. And they accepted him with open arms. He felt as comfortable around them as he did around his own family, who visited quite often.

After about ten minutes he was knocking on Odd's door. "Hey Ulrich!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Odd." Ulrich said, "Mind if I crash here for the night? Yumi's being a bitch right now."

"Sure," Odd said, "It'll be just like old times." He stepped aside and Ulrich walked in. He set his bag down on the bed that used to be his; apparently no one had moved in yet to take it.

"Hey Ulrich," a seductive voice from behind him said. Ulrich grinned and turned around to see Aelita. So Odd hadn't been alone tonight. Aeilta was only wearing a pair of small pink underwear. She stepped over to Ulrich and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ulrich reached around and grabbed her ass as he fell back onto his old bed.

"Heh, I'll give you two a bit of alone time." Odd said, stepping out of the room. That was rather courteous, Ulrich thought as he slid Aeita's sole article of clothing off. She broke the kiss and crawled up his body. Placing her hands against the wall beside the bed for support, she straddled Ulrich's face and began to grind it hard as Ulrich's tongue lapped away at her tight hole.

"Hoo! Ahhhh!" Aelita began to moan quickly. Then, after ten minutes Ulrich's tongue her body tensed up. Her face lit up in ecstasy and she began to tremor. "Ulrich!" She gasped as her juices began to flow all over his face. Ulrich just kept on swirling his tongue around inside her pussy and using his nose to rub her clit. Aelita's arms felt weak and she fell forward a bit, so that her face and chest were bracing the wall while Ulrich continued, and in less than five minutes, brought Aelita to a second orgasm. Gasping 

for breath, Aelita rolled off of Ulrich's face and collapsed onto the bed, knocking his spare cloths off of the bed.

"Your tu-" Aelita began to say before her phone started ringing. It was ringing 'Beathovan's Fifth', a tune that she set for whenever Jeremie called from the supercomputer. It meant something was up. She reached over and answered it. "Hi Jer." She said, "…Yeah….really?...alright, we're on our way." She hung up.

"Xana attack?" Ulrich asked, sitting up.

"No, better." Aelita said, "Jeremie found a way to bring William back."

"Really?" Ulrich said, "That's great!"

"Yeah!" Aelita said, "Let's go." They got up and left the room. Odd was sitting in the hall smoking a cigarette- he'd picked up the habit in early march. He didn't smoke for the sake of smoking or anything, he did it mostly so that he could burn Aelita in small, safe amounts to give her the 'zing' she loved.

"We're going to the factory." Ulrich said, "Let's go."

"Better idea," Odd said, "You two put on some cloths first, then we'll go to the factory." Ulrich and Aelita glanced at each other; they were both still nude. Grinning, they ran back into the room.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Transfer Aelita, transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich. Virtualization." Jeremie said from the computer room. A minute later the trio was in the Forest Sector. "You guys try to get William's attention. I'll monitor the sector for monsters."

"Hey, Jeremie, could you call Yumi and let her know what's going on?" Ulrich said, "We're not exactly getting along at the moment and…"

"Okay," Jeremie said, calling Yumi.

"Any time now Einstein!" Odd yelled as he ducked another attack from William. Ulrich was already devirtualized and Aelita was taking cover behind a tree.

"Activating program now. Just shoot him with one of your arrow's Odd." Jeremy said. Standing to his left was Ulrich and Hiroki, and to his right was Yumi. All three of them looked expectantly at the screen as Odd aimed and fired…and William vanished.

"Did it work?" Yumi asked.

"I'll check," Ulrich said, running to the elevator.

I know that was short everyone, but I'm trying to roll back into the groove. More later, I promise. (give it a week)


	25. Birth

"Ungh," William said as he fell out of the scanner. He collapsed onto the floor for a second before Ulrich and Odd- recently devirtualized by Jeremie- helped him up.

"Welcome back." Odd said.

"It…its over?" William asked, looking around. He stood on his own and moved his arms and legs; in control. "I'm…free…." He said, "Hell yeah!"

"Guys, is William back?" Jeremie's voice asked over the PA system.

"Yes. Good work Einstein." Odd yelled up to the ceiling.

"Good. I'm deactivating the tower that keeps his clone functional. Welcome back William." Jermie's voice said.

"Hey, how's Yumi?" William asked, suddenly straight-faced, "I heard what she said on Lyoko a while back, but I wasn't in control." Odd glanced at Ulrich who looked deadpan.

"We'll take you up to see her." Ulrich said, heading to the elevator.

"William!" Yumi said as he exited the elevator. She threw her arms around him in a feirce hug. "Its good to have you back."

"Its good to be back," William said, staring with wonder and shock at her rather bulbous stomach. "So…the kid…its mine?" He asked as she backed away. Yumi's face went red.

"Yes." She said, "You're the biological father."

"Biological?" William asked, "What do you mean." As he asked this, Ulrich walked up and put his arm around Yumi's shoulders. "Oh." William said, feeling like a deflated baloon. He understood. Ulrich and Yumi were established now.

"Its not that I don't love you," Yumi said, "I'm just not in love with you."

"Hey, I understand completely." William said casually, "Hey, let's head back to the school. I haven't eaten in months."

"Hold on," Jeremie said, "There are some things I need to take care of. Technically, you're on vacation with your family still. I have to launch a return to the past and get things straightened out. But don't worry. By this time today, you'll be asleep in your own bed again.

_I hope not,_ William thought to himself with a grin.

William sat up straight on the couch of the Ishyama residence. He'd been back for a week now, and wanted to confont Yumi's parents about the child. Sitting on either side of him were his parents. Across from him was Mr. and Mrs. Ishyama on a love seat. Beside them on chairs from the kitchen were Mr. and Mrs. Stern. Off to the side, Yumi sat in a recliner and Ulrich sat on a stool beside her. Mr. Ishyama's eyes looked ravenously at William.

"It is commendable that you step up to take responsibility for the child," Mr. Ishyama said, "But my daughter has already found a young man more than willing to accept her and the child as his own. I think that you claiming rights and responsibility for the child will only complicate an already complicated relationship."

"Well, like it or not," Mr. Dunbar said, "My son is the genetic father of the child. And I will fight tooth-and-nail in the courts to get my son partial custody. If he wants to accept some of the responsibility, he has the right-"

"Oh god!" Yumi yelled, getting everyone's attention. Her pants were sopping wet. "Its time!" She yelled. Everyone was instantly on their feet, yelling and running around and calling the hospital.

Ulrich paced around the waiting room; a total nervous wreck. Yumi had been in the ER for twelve hours now, and Ulrich had been pacing for eleven of them. The whole gang had been there earlier, but they all reluctantly went back to the school around eleven at night. William was still there, sitting in one of 

the chairs, looking worried. But if anyone were to compare William's worry to Ulrich's, the difference was enormous. All three sets of parents were there as well.

"Ulrich, you should get something to eat," Mrs. Ishyama said.

"Yes honey," Ulrich's mom added, "Let's go down to the cafeteria and-"

"No." Ulrich said, not looking up from the floor where he was pacing, "I'm not leaving this room without Yumi."

"Son, its not healthy to just walk around and worry," Mr. Ishyama said, "Yumi will be fine. We can wait here for you while you rest a bit."

"No." Ulrich said.

"Hello," a doctor said upon entering the room. The eight of them were the only ones there at the moment, so they all knew it had to be about Yumi. "The baby girl has been delivered successfully. But Miss Ishyama is having some surgery right now to fix some internal damage."

"is Yumi alright?" Ulrich asked instantly.

"At the moment, I'm not sure," the doctor said, "She was in critical condition after the birthing process ended and she was rushed to surgery." At this news, William was on his feet and Ulrich's already sickly 

face grew paler. "I'll let you all know when she is out of surgery," the doctor said. Then he took a closer look at Ulrich. "You don't seem well at all," he said, "Would you like some anxiety medicine?"

"That would be a good idea," Ulrich's dad said.

"I'll be right back with some," the doctor said. Ulrich was frozen in place, worried as could be about Yumi.

The doctor returned a few minutes later with a cup of water and a small cup with a couple of pills in it. Both Mr. Ishiyama and Mr. Stern had managed to drag Ulrich down onto a chair where he sat now, knuckles white with presser as he squeezed the arms of the chair.

William watched as they forced Ulrich to take the medicine. He was geneuinly surprised at how much Ulrich worried about Yumi. William was worried, of course he was, everyone was. But Ulrich…he looked like if something bad happened to Yumi, he wouldn't make it either.

The doctor came back after about an hour. The medicine he'd brought earlier didn't help Ulrich at all. "Miss Ishyama is fine." He said with a smile. "She's making a full recovery and you can visit her in her room in a few hours." Color flooded back to Ulrich's face and he smiled for the first time over 24 hours.

Again, short, but, I'm trying to do as much as I can with limited time.


	26. The father

"She's beautiful," Ulrich said as he held Yumi's baby, Katherine, in his arms, "Like her mom." Yumi, who was laying in the hospital bed beside him, smiled and took Katherine back from Ulrich. She handed her to William next.

"She's got her mother's eyes," William said as he gently rocked the baby. He handed her back to Yumi.

"I need the father to sign some papers," the doctor said from the doorway. Both Ulrich and William stood up and, after a moment, glared at each other.

"Alright, then," the doctor said, turning to leave, "I'll run bloodwork and get the biological father."

"That's me." William said. Ulrich sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "But its procedure. If more than one person is claiming to be the father, tests must be run. Bureaucracy you know."

"Bullshit if you ask me," William and Ulrich said at the same time. Despite the tension, they laughed.

Two hours later

The doctor returned with a baffled look on his face. "Well, it seems that Mr. Stern is certainly not the biological father."

"Told you," William said, with the traces of a smirk on his face.

"But neither is Mr. Dunbar."

"What!" Yumi, Ulrich, William, and all of their parents yelled.

"I was just as surprised as you all are." The doctor said, "I thought maybe it was because the baby took more after the mother by a very large percent, but the tests didn't match up for that. So I ran other comparative tests with other students that were close to Yumi, the ones that came to visit actually."

"And?" Ulrich asked.

"And…the father is Mr. Odd Delarobia." The doctor said. Everyone in the room was completely silent. Then they all yelled 'What!?' again, but nearly twenty times as loud as before.

"But….I never…." Yumi said, trying to fathom this information

"I've called the Delarobias," the doctor said, "They are on their way right now."

Odd sat in a chair in the far end of the hospital room with eleven pairs of eyes staring at him. "I swear I don't remember doing ANYTHING with Yumi. The farthest we've ever got was when we held each other's feet down for the sit-up test in Gym class."

"He's right," Yumi said. She turned to the doctor, "You're positive its Odd?"

"Within ninety-eight percent accuracy." The doctor said. The other two percent; you spontaneously became pregnant."

"But…this doesn't seem possible." Yumi said, rubbing her head. The nurses had Katrina again for medical reasons. Yumi would be able to take her home either tomorrow or the day after, depending on how healthy she was and whatnot.

"There has to be some sort of explanation." Mr. Ishyama said.

"Everyone!" Ulrich said in a raised voice, "Can we drop it for now. Yumi's tired and I don't think all this stress is good for her."

"Ulrich's right," Mr. Stern said, "We can figure this whole thing out later." Everyone filed out of the room besides Ulrich, William and Odd.

"Yumi, I swear, I have no idea-" Odd tried to explain.

"Its okay Odd," Yumi said, "I just wish one of us could remember." William had a thoughtful expression on his face. "William?"

"Hm?" William asked, snapping out of his trance .

"You looked like you were thinking about something." Yumi said.

"Oh, I was." Wiliam said, "I was just thinking that maybe…well…I have a way to check this whole thing out."

"Really?" Yumi asked, "How?"

"Um…I'd rather not say…" William said embarresed.

"Just tell us," Ulrich said.

"Well..I have a hidden camera in my room," William said, looking down at the floor, "And I recorded every time a girl came over…"

"Oh." Ulrich said, "But if Odd's the father, then why would it be on your camera?"

"Well, my first time was with William," Yumi said, "Then the next day he was taken by Xana. And shortly after that is when I realized I was pregnant. The only night I don't remember that well at all was…that night."

"I can go back to my room and check it, if that's any consolatioin." William said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Yumi said. William got up and left.

"But You'd think that if that were the case," Odd said, "One of us three would remember…something."

"Maybe Xana was involved somehow." Ulrich said. Yumi shuddered.

"Don't even say that." She said.

William was back after two and a half hours- he had to take a taxi to kadic and back. "Alright, the moment of truth." He said as he slid the tape into the VCR on the TV in front of Yumi's bed. Ulrich locked the door and they all sat down to watch the tape.


	27. The Video

The camera showed a view of most of William's room from one of the corners by the ceiling. On the left of the screen was his bed. Off on the right, just barely visible, was the door. After a few minutes of just empty room, the door flew open and William and Odd came in, laughing and carrying a case of something- beer, by the way they were acting. They dropped the box on the floor and both just fell onto William's bed. They appeared to be talking and laughing, but there was no audio so all they could go by was the visuals. After a while, and a few more beer cans on the floor, the door opened again.

It was Yumi. She came running in, hands covering her eyes. She must have been crying. This was shortly after she saw the polymorphic specter- disguised as Ulrich- kissing Sissi. She ran into the room and just collapsed face down on the bed beside William. Both he and Odd looked pretty worried and started talking to her. Odd handed her a beer. Then another when she finished the first one in a few seconds.

"Turn the volume up," Ulrich said.

"There's no audio," William said, "I couldn't afford the good set up."

"Penny pincher." Odd said.

"No," William said, "I just don't have that much money."

"No," Odd said, "I mean you probably got this at the Penny pincher. I saw them selling discount security systems earlier this year."

"Oh….yeah, you're right." William said.

"Be quiet you two," Yumi said, "I'm trying to watch this." They all looked back at the silent movie. They missed something because by now Yumi was already topless and bobbing her head up and down over William's crotch. William was sitting on the bed, leaning back and holding Yumi's head with his head, looking rather happy.

Odd was on his knees beside Yumi, carressing her breasts and slowly undoing her pants. Yumi responded to Odd by rolling backwards and laying on her back, kicking off her boots and letting Odd pull her pants and underwear down. She sat up and reached into the cooler and grabbed a beer, opened it, and chugged it down extreemly fast. After that she dove onto William, who was already more than half naked, and straddled him and kissed him. William grabbed her waist and rolled them over so that he was back on top. He slid down her slender frame and slid off her underwear then moved back up. Odd was on the other end of the bed, naked and drinking a beer and jacking off.

"You know, despite there being just one camera angle and no sound, this is pretty exciting." Odd said, "Can I get a copy of it?"

"Odd!" The other three all said at once.

"Sorry." Odd said, turning back to look at the screen. William was on top of Yumi now, thrusting into her, holding himself up with his arms, kind of like a push-up stance. Yumi seemed to be yelling or groaning and held her self off the bed, up against William's chest, opening and closing her mouth with each of his thrusts. Within a few minutes, they both collapsed. William slowly rolled off of Yumi, 

gasping. Yumi, was asleep. After a bit, William seemed to start talking to odd, then pointed at Yumi, who was still spred-legged on his bed. Seconds later, Odd had her legs around his hips and he was humping as vigorously as William had been. It only went on for another five minutes or so before he went rigid for a second then collapsed onto Yumi. Then rolled off. From th emotions of hismouth, he was snoring. William was asleep also.

Odd hit the fast forward button then hit play when Yumi got up. She looked down at her self, then from the sleeping Odd to the sleeping William a few times, muttered something, then grabbed about five cans from the cooler. She drank three, got dressed, drank other, then left as she started the last. The tape ran out then and went to static.

Everyone was quite for a bit. Then that bit stretched to a while. "Yumi…Ulrich…" Odd said, "I'm…sorry…I-"

"Don't worry about it Odd." Yumi said, "It was all just an accident."

"So what are we going to tell our parents then?" William asked, "They'll all want to know how it happened."

"What can we say?" Yumi said, "We were drinking beer and can't remember anything."

"But where'd we get the beer from?" William asked.

"Probably from by cousin," Odd said, "He was visiting around that time, and he always got be beer and stuff."

"Well, let's go guys." Ulrich said, "Yumi should get some sleep." Everyone agreed to this and walked out. Odd took the tape with him. In the main area of the hospital, they called a cab and when it got there it took them back to the dorms. Ulrich asked the cab to wait a moment while he walked with William and Odd for a bit back to their rooms. In the courtyard, Odd broke the awkward silence between the three.

"Seriously Ulrich, I didn't-" he didn't get to finish as Ulrich's fist connected with the side of his face. And before William could fully react, Ulrich's elbow found his chest, sending him sprawling and gasping for breath.

"Alright," Ulrich said, "I forgive you guys. See you in class tomorrow." And with that, he headed back to the cab to get a ride home.


	28. Eridk

William sighed as he walked from his science class to math class. Yumi's daughter was three weeks old now, so she and Ulrich was busy as hell. After Ulrich's little outburst at William and Odd, he calmed down a lot and wasn't angry at either of them anymore; not outwardly at least.

But now William was lonely. He turned a corner and almost ran into Sissi. "Hi." He said.

"Oh, hi," Sissi said smugly, "Where are you heading?"

"Math." William said, "You?"

"Science." Sissi said.

"Oh okay. Mrs. Hertz is giving a pop-quiz today on the elements." William said.

"Oh, thanks." Sissi said, walking past with an air of arrogance, but digging into her backpack for her science notes. William grinned and walked on. Up ahead was Hiroki, sitting on a bench in the hall looking more depressed than William was feeling.

"Hey Hiroki, what's wrong?" William asked, sitting down.

"Millie d-dumped me." He said.

"What?" William asked, "Wow. That…that sucks."

"T-tell me about it." Hiroki said. The bell rang and they both jumped up and ran in different directions; trying to be less late for their classes.

At the end of the day William was sitting out in the courtyard drinking some hot chocolate, thinking. The odd part was; he was thinking about Sissi. She was attractive. Very attractive. And, aside from those idiots Nick and Herb, she didn't hang out with any other boys, so she was available.

"Who knows?" he said to himself as he got up, "Maybe it could work out." He walked back into the school and up to the girls' dormatories. He found Sissi's room and knocked on the door. Sissi opened it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, not much," William said, walking in, "How'd you do on the pop quiz?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I did okay." She said, walking over to her dresser and grabbing a hairbrush, "Thanks for the heads-up by the way."

"No problem," William said, walking over, "Let me help you with that." He said taking the brushing and running it through the back of Sissi's hair.

"Oh," Sissi said, blushing a bit, "Um, thanks."

"So tell me," William said as he brushed her hair, "How does a pretty girl like you have no boyfriend?"

"What?" Sissi asked.

"I mean," William said smoothly, "Yumi's got Ulrich, and you're twice as beautiful as she is. Aelita's got Odd and Jeremie, and she's an eyesore. You're the hottest girl in school; where's your man?'

"Well…." Sissi said, then she was quiet. She wasn't sure what to say. William stopped brushing her hair and placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them slowly.

"Well," William continued, whispering into her ear, "I could be your man."

Hiroki sighed as he walked down the hallway that night. He was staying over in Johnny's room; at least, that was the official story. He had originally planned to stay with Millie for the night after begging her to take him back. But all he got was a middle finger and a door slamming in his face. Now he was heading to Aelita's room; he figured she could give him some advice on how to get Millie back. He knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Aelita asked from inside.

"Hiroki," Hiroki said.

"Okay," Aelita said. She opened the door and Hiroki's jaw dropped; all she was wearing was a pair of socks and underwear. "Come on in." she said, closing the door after he entered.

"I'm…I'm sorry if I interrupted you…." Hiroki said, sitting down in a chair.

"Oh you didn't," Aelita said, sitting on her bed across from him, legs spread casually and she leaned against the wall.

"But, you're, um…" Hiroki said, "Not entirely covered…"

"Nope." Aelita said, rubbing her left tit a bit, "I'm always like this when I'm alone, or with people I'm close too."

"What if it wasn't me at the door?" Hiroki asked, "What if it was, I don't know, Jim."

"I'd have slipped on my long T-shirt," Aelita said, "it goes down almost to my knees. So what brings you here anyway?" she asked as she turned her head and pressed her ear to the wall.

"Um, Millie dumped me," Hiroki said, not able to take his eyes off of the mostly nude Aelita, who's hand had slipped under her pink panties and she moaned a bit.

"What was that?" she asked, "Sorry, I was just listening to Sissi. Either she's masterbating again or she's finally getting laid."

"Really?" Hiroki asked, getting up and walking over. He climbed on to Aelita's bed and listened to the wall next to her.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Sissi said as William fucked her mercilessly.

"Oh yeah!" William said. He had Sissi's ankles by his ears and her knees in his hands as he spread her legs a bit further to let him go deeper.

"Don't! Don't! Cum! Cum! In! In! Me! Me!" Sissi gasped with each thrust.

"Shut up!" William said, then "Ffffuucckkkkk yeah!" as he sprayed her insides with his sperm. Sissi gasped as she came as well and was panting a moment later.

"I'd better not get pregnant." She said somewhat angrily to William. He pulled out of her, still hard and leaned forward and kissed her.

"You talk too much," he said when he broke the kiss. He got off her bed and walked next to her, turned her head to face his hard-on an pushed it up against her mouth. "Come on," he said, putting a hand on the back of her head, "Open wide."

"But-" she didn't get to finish as his cock forced its way into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat and down an inch or two. Sissi struggled to suppress her gag reflex for a minute before he pulled out and pushed in again. Giving in to this, Sissi moved her head back and forth with his thrusts. He tasted salty and sweaty, but she also tasted herself on him. She was about to reach down and begin 

playing with herself when William's hand beat her two it and he shoved four fingers into her pussy and used his thumb on her clit.

Sissi reacted immediately and began to grind his hand buck her hips as she continued to deepthroat William, moaning on his dick as she did so. "Wait," William said, pulling his rod out of Sissi's mouth. He got back on the bed and got on his knees over her stomach. He pressed his dick down on her chest between her c-cups. He grabbed her hands and placed them on either breast, and said, "Push them together."

Sissi got the idea and did so, and William grabbed her shoulders and began to slide his dick back and forth between her breasts. Sissi found it incredibly hot, but wasn't too fond of it when William came again, all over her face.

"What the fu-" she was cut off again when William bucked his hips up and slid his dick back into her mouth. Sissi was pissed. She tried to protest several times but couldn't with her mouth full. After a little bit, William removed himself and laid down beside Sissi.

"That was fun." He said, rolling over to his side to look at her.

"Right up until you shot yourself on my face," Sissi said, her eyes watering a bit.

"What's wrong?" William asked, "Look, if I'd known you were a virgin, I would have gone slower at first."

"Its not that." Sissi said, "Its just that, you didn't listen to anything I said!" and she began crying. William pulled her closer and hugged her as he pulled a blanket over them.

"Don't worry," William said gently, rubbing her back, "You'll get used to it."

Aelita and Hiroki stared at each other wide-eyed at what they'd heard. It was incredibly hot; listening to Sissi and William have sex. Hiroki glanced down and saw Aelita's hand furiously rubbing away in her underwear.

"Need a hand?" Hiroki asked. Aelita, controlled purley by lust now, leaned over from the wall and kissed him then shoved him down to the bed. She pulled his shirt off and left a trail of kisses down his chest and unbuckled his pants. She pulled them, and his underwear, down and moved her mouth over his swollen dick.

He wasn't the biggest Aelita'd ever sucked. Not by a long shot. But she didn't care. Hiroki gripped the back of her head and moaned; Millie had only ever given him head a couple of times, and she wasn't anywhere near so good as Aelita.

But Aelita stopped suddenly. Hiroki looked down and saw she was straddling him for a second before plunging her hot sex down on him. But they were both so hot already from listening to Sissi, and Aelita had already been so close from playing with herself, that they both came almost at once.

Aelita laid down on top of Hiroki, both of them breathing heavily. After about a half hour, Aelita sat back up. "Ready for round two?" she asked.


	29. Invitation

"So?" Aelita asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Did we find a place to have my party?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jeremy said, "Odd's parents are on vacation. We'll have the party at his house."

"Yay!" Aelita said, "I'm gonna go hand out invites."

Aelita walked down the hall with joy and a handful of envelopes. Her 15th birthday party was this weekend, July 1st. She had a very, very fun night planned. And now that they had a private place for the party, there wouldn't be any inhibitions. She made sure of that.

She knocked on Sissi's door.

"Who is it?" Sissi asked from inside.

"Aelita,"

"I'll get it," she heard William say. He opened the door halfway, totally in the buff

"Aren't you going to at least put on pants?" Sissi asked. Aelita glanced past William at Sissi, who was covering herself with her blankets.

"Don't worry about it," Aelita said, handing William the envelope with his and Sissi's name on it, "You're both invited to my party." She said.

"Cool," William said, "Well, I should get back to…" he said. Aelita chuckled and walked away and he closed the door.

Next stop was Millie and Tamiya's room. She knocked but no one answered, so she slid the invitation under the door. Odd and Jeremy already had their invitations, so her last stop would be Yumi's house.

On her way out, she passed the principal's office and heard him yelling at someone; Herb. While she was intrigued, she didn't want to stick around; lately, when Delmas was in a bad mood, he'd give detentions for no reason.

"Hey Aelita!" Hiroki said when he answered the door. Aelita gave him a quick kiss- not entirely chaste- as she entered.

"Hey Hiroki," She said, handing him an invitation, "I'm having a party this weekend. You can bring Johnny also."

"Awesome!" Hiroki said walking away. He stopped and turned after a couple of steps, then asked in a lower voice, "What kind of party?"

Aelita grinned, "Bring one change of cloths. That's all I'll say." Hiroki grinned also and walked away to call Jonny. Aelita went to Yumi and Ulrich's room.

"Hey guys," she said, sitting down on the bed.

"Shhh!" Ulrich said from a rocking chair in the corner of the room, "Kat just went to sleep," he whispered.

"What's up?" Yumi asked, also in a whisper. Aelita handed her the envelope.

"I'm having a party this weekend. At Odd's house." Aelita said.

"Who's all going?" Ulrich asked. Aelita looked thoughtful for a second.

"If everyone shows up, it would be…myself, Jeremy, Odd, William, Sissi, Millie, Tamiya, Hiroki, Johnny, and you two."

"Co….." Yumi started to say, then got a curious/mischevious look in her eyes, "Are Odd's parents going to be there?" she asked slyly.

"Now that you mention it, no." Aelita said with a grin.

"And what kind of party is it?" Yumi asked.

"Kind of a slumber party." Aelita said.

"Oh," Ulrich said, his face red. He lifted Katherine off of his lap a bit and kept on rocking. "Yumi, think your parents would mind watching Katherine this weekend?"

"I'm worried that your parents will want to watch her also." Yumi said with a laugh before laying down.

"God Aelita," Yumi said, "Katherine's kept us soooooo busy."

"I know," Aelita said, "You had a hell of a time in school the last few weeks."

"Not just that," Yumi said, "We haven't even had time to fuck yet."

"Oh," Aelita said, getting her meaning.

"Yeah," Yumi said, "I haven't been laid since February." She turned to Aelita, "This weekend will be like a vacation."

"An awesome vacation," Ulrich added.

"Hey Yumi," Aelita said, "If you're starved as you say…" and she trailed off, leaning in to kiss Yumi. Yumi leaned over as well and returned Aeltia's kiss. Aelita slipped her tongue into Yumi's mouth and they both moaned a little, but then Yumi pulled back.

"Mmm, no." she said, "Not with the baby around."

"Why not?" Aelita asked in her now more-common-than-not seductive voice, "She's only a month old, she won't have any memory of it. Hell, she won't even know we're doing it."

"But still," Yumi said, "I wouldn't feel right. I can wait another couple of days.

"Okay," Aelita said, getting up, "Ulrich? How about you?"

"Nah, thanks." Ulrich said, "But Yumi's right, I can wait a couple of days also."

"Fine," Aelita said, rather dejectedly, "Well, now I'm hot. See ya, I'm gonna go see if Hiroki's in the mood."

"What?" Yumi asked shocked, but Aelita was already out the door.

"You don't think she was serious?" Yumi asked Ulrich, who only shrugged as he kept rocking Kathrine. A couple minutes later though, they heard a rhythmic thumping noise and bed springs from Hiroki's room above them. Ulrich laughed and Yumi flushed with surprise and, for some odd reason, embarrassment

An hour and a half later, Aelita walked out of Hiroki's room and passed Yumi and Ulrich in the living room. "See you guys saterday." She said cheerily as she left.


	30. Party

The bell rang and Aelita sprang for the door. She was at Odd's house, along with Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Johnny and Hiroki. She opened the door and William, Sissi, Millie, and Tamiya. "Great!" she said when they got back to the living room, "We're all here! Let's get this party started!"

There was a minute of uneasy silence. The main group knew what was up, but were all hesitant to freak out Sissi, Tamiya, and Johnny. Those three could tell the rest were uneasy about something, and in turn, were uneasy themselves. After another minute, Aelita decided 'screw it.' Pun!

She walked over to the couch where Johnny was sitting and got on top of him, straddling his lap. He blushed instantly and Aelita leaned in and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his surprised mouth

With the tension broken, the rest of the gang began moving around. William spun Sissi around and began to kiss her while running his hands beneath her shirt. Sissi felt the thrill of doing this in a room with other people, and felt a whole new thrill when she felt someone else's hand slide across her stomach and down into her pants. She broke her kiss with William- who was now unbuttoning Sissi's shirt- to turn to see who it was; Yumi had her hand down Sissi's pants while her other hand rubbed her own breasts. She was naked from the waste down, on her knees over Ulrich's face. Ulrich, who was laying on his back so he could please Yumi, had one hand on Yumi's ass to push her onto his face and his other hand on Millie's head, who was sucking on his dick.

Aelita smiled as she leaned back from her kiss with Jonny and pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it aside. She could feel his erection through his pants- Aelita wasn't wearing underwear and as she ground her pussy into his lap his tent went into her lips a bit.

"Oooo, you're excited." She said, standing up to slide her skirt off. Now fully naked she reached down and gripped onto Johnny's shirt and pulled it off of him. She gave him another kiss on his lips then planted a trail of kisses down his neck and chest and stomach.

IC: On the coffee table in front of the couch, Tamiya was gritting her teeth as Odd thrust his cock into her virgin ass. She let out a yelp that was silenced by a kiss from Jeremie, whom she was laying on top of. She'd lost her virginity months ago to Hiroki when he and Millie had invited her for a threesome, so when she slid onto Jeremie's hardness, it wasn't that bad. But now Odd was ruthlessly pounding her ass, causing each of Jeremie's thrusts to go deeper and deeper. She wailed in waves of pleasure from this double penetration.

Millie began to moan on Ulrich's dick as she continued to suck it. Over the last couple minutes she had worked his pants off and began to fondle his balls when she felt her skirt get hiked up and her panties pulled off. Hiroki, fully nude, slid his dick into Milli's hot pussy . "Ah…fuck yeah," he whispered as he began to pump in and out of her.

Aelita's fingers slipped under Johnny's underwear- the last article of clothing separating her from her goal- and slid them down. She was caught off-guard, however, when something huge and warm sprang up and slapped her in the face.

"Uh…" Aelita gasped as she moved back a bit. Johnny's dick, to her immense surprise, was…at least…a foot long. "Uh…" she was awestruck at the monster; not even her dildoes were that big.

"Is something wrong?" Johnny asked self-consciously just before taking in a sharp gasp of air as Aelita began to lick the head of his shaft. Aelita couldn't answer with her mouth full.

about an hour and a half later

"Come on everyone!" Aelita said as she squatted over a vibrator on the floor.

"Good pun," Odd said as he continued stroking his dick. The whole group was surrounding Aelita, everyone masturbating. After the opening orgy, everyone broke off into groups of two or three for a bit, then they all went to the kitchen for some cake; everyone ate it off of Aelita using forks. Every time they jabbed her with the fork she'd yelp a bit and before they were all done she'd cum twice. Towards the end of the cake it became a habit for everyone to rub some of their bite against Aelita's wetness for a bit of extra flavor.

Now, in accordance to her birthday wish, Aelita was the centerpiece of a circlejerk. Sissi, Millie, Yumi, and Tamia had gone first and they all came all over Aelitas face and head. Now with their sweet nectar dripping from her, Aelita licked her lips and waited the boys' streams of cum. "Hurry!" she gasped as she kicked up the power on the vibrator.

"Alright," Jeremie said with a grunt, "Here it cooooomes!" he finished as a jet of white sticky fluid flew out of his dick, splattering all over Aelita's face and chest. As a second wave shot out of him, Odd and Ulrich came, followed closely by William and Hiroki, then lastly Johnny. Once the boys were spent they wobbled over and sat down by the girls. They were all really really tired from all the fucking.

Aelita slowly got up after her own orgasm. "Alright," she said, "Lets all get a shower, wind down a bit, then do it again." Everyone liked that idea. She headed to the bathroom then turned back to the group. "Let's go. We're ALL getting a shower." She said with a grin.


End file.
